Freedom From The Silence
by LadyDestiny17
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo: Princesses of the Hume Kingdom, what happens when Kikyo dies, leaving the world on Kag's shoulders? Rated for lustful scenes and language! Full Summary Inside!
1. Invitations and Preparations

This is a fanfic I found on my computer that I started back when this account was created under my original name (DarkKnight13)...I've edited it, and decided to continue it (since I had some readers last time), so bare with me. First nine chapters are from two years ago, so I don't really remember the true plot that I was on. Ah, well, when confused; FORGE AHEAD!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, unfortunately.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the second born child to Hiko and Mii Higurashi, is the young princess of the Hume Kingdom. Unlike her elder sister, Kikyo, Kagome is relatively free of duties to the Kingdom. However, turmoil has struck the land of Hume's, Kikyo Higurashi has been killed! The weight of betrothals and kingdom demands begins to toll on our young princess, and she begs Sasha Darkwaters (The Wolf Princess) to aid her in fleeing the kingdom! Together with Sasha and Sango, Kagome makes a break for it; only to be kidnapped by Naraku (The Dark Hume Lord!). Inuyasha goes after her, followed by Kouga, Shippou, Miroku, and Myouga the flea!

* * *

Episode 1: Invitations and Preparations

* * *

"Kagome?" the elder princess of the Hume kingdom glanced worriedly at her sister, who was sitting stiffly in the window seat and staring out across the ocean. Kikyo had asked Kagome to help her pick out a dress for this years Winter Ball, as of yet Kagome had not put out any input on the various silks and materials layed out by the servants of the castle. Sighing in defeat when no answer came, Kikyo walked slowly towards her sister and tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome jumped and spun around, nearly falling over in the process.

"Sorry Kikyo!" Kagome blushed under her sister's gaze, feeling sheepish that she'd been caught lingering in her thoughts. "I was just...thinking about...some things..." Kagome stumbled on her words, nervously flicking back her medium-length dark hair. Unlike Kikyo, Kagome was an average human. Kikyo was tall, slender, and walked with a grace that Kagome was sure belonged to a demon instead of a human. Her sister held herself with an air of dominance, and never let anyone boss her around...not to mention she was strikingly beautiful; pale skin, deep eyes, high forehead. It's why everyoned called Kikyo the 'Jewel' of the family.

In comparison, Kagome thought herself the duller of the two. She was shorter than Kikyo by a few inches, her hair was always flowing loosely about her shoulder while Kikyo bound hers in a braid, and her skin was much tanner than Kikyo's porcelain appearance. Men came after Kikyo like dogs, and they considered Kagome to be the 'cute little sister'. Yes, Kagome felt she'd never measure up to Kikyo's glory.

"Kagome...care to tell me what you're thinking so hard about?" Kikyo was frowning by now, glaring at Kagome for ignoring her. The younger sister blushed again, and shook her head, pretending to peer at the materials behind her sister and study them. Kikyo took the hint and stood, holding up a blue satin material in her left hand and a red silk in her right.

"Which one do you think, Kagome?" Kikyo asked eagerly, watching her sister's face carefully. Kagome waited a few moments, a thoughtful expression on her face, before responding in a quiet voice.

"Red."

A few moments after this occurred, a servant came bustling in with the princess' lunch. They thanked the maid and sat down at a table in the corner of the room, lifting the lids of their silver plates and eyeing the delicious meals inside.

"Kagome..." a few minutes passed before the younger sister looked up, Kikyo smiled softly and placed a pale hand over Kagome's own and spoke again, "You know you can tell me anything right? I want to know what's bothering you, even Sango has come to me over the past few weeks with her concerns. You hardly talk anymore, and your spark of life is fading..." when no answer came, Kikyo continued, "Kagome, please. Is it the winter ball? I know father's a little absent as of late, but he has Naraku and Sesshomaru hounding him for my hand in marriage – if that's what is bothe-"

"It's not that." Kagome interrupted Kikyo and stood from her seat, walking towards the window she struggled to explain what exactly was going on to her elder sister, "It's so hard to explain Kikyo, I've been feeling very odd lately." she stopped here, and Kikyo's brow rose in worry.

"Odd? How so? You are not sick, are you?" Kikyo prodded, and Kagome shook her head.

"No, it's not that. It's a different feeling. Like I have a head ache, but not really; and sometimes I see spots in my vision and I can't think straight. I always feel...like someone is staring at me, even when I'm alone. Even now," she paused, glancing nervously around, "I feel like someone is here, listening to us talk. It makes me feel uneasy." Kagome shivered as she finished her explanation, crossing her thin arms in front of her as if to ward off evil.

Kikyo's eyes widened, but she was quick to mask her fears in a look of amusements. "It's called being a teenager!" she rose from her seat, patting Kagome on the back and laughing loudly. "Don't worry Kaggy, I went through it too! It'll pass, I promise!" her words seemed to calm Kagome because she nodded and followed Kikyo out of the room and into the hallway; where a dozen or so servants were holding out various fabrics for the princesses to choose from. "Now, let's pick out a color scheme for your outfit! The ball is only a week away, and I know for a fact that some very handsome princes will be arriving soon!" Kikyo sent a wink towards Kagome as she said this, laughing quietly as her sister blushed cherry-red.

_'I didn't entirely lie to her, I **did** go through that when I was her age. Though it's hardly because I was a teenager...' _Kikyo sighed, linking her arm around Kagome's. It was truly a confusing time for her little sister, and if the feeling inside Kagome continued...their father would have to be notified. '_At least no one will call me 'The Jewel' anymore...Ah, Kagome, you're in for a lot of confusion in the days to come...'_ Kikyo thought with a smile at her younger sister, who beamed back at her.

"Oh! Kikyo! This is a lovely one!" Kagome stopped walking down the lines of fabrics that servants held in their arms, and pointed to a silver silk. Kikyo grinned and immediately reached for the silk's neighbor, a blue fabric that glittered when it moved and layed it gently over the silver material. Both girls gasped at the effect, mesmerized at the way the two silks shimmered with each other.

"Kagome, there may be hope for your tastes in fabric yet." Kikyo said proudly and motioned for those two fabrics to be taken away.

"Kikyo? Do you think the invitations have been received yet?" Kagome asked somewhat absent-mindedly. Kikyo nodded, studying the jewelry that was brought in front of them.

"Kagome, what about this silver armlet to match your dress...?"

* * *

"Lord Inuyasha? Lord Sesshomaru? Letters from the Human Kingdom!!"

The younger of the two dog lords cringed and stepped away from the spar with his brother, sheathing his sword and glaring at Jaken. "Why do you keep that annoying little toad around anyway?" he barked at Sesshomaru, who shrugged and snatched the letter away from Jaken.

Irritated, Inuyasha stalked to his brother's side and growled, "Well? What do the bastard human's want now?" Sesshomaru glanced down at his brother, a frown marking his features, before he read;

"It says: To the Princes of Dog Demons..." Sesshomaru snorted, then continued, "You are invited to the Winter Ball at the Human Kingdom, in Honor of the Lady Kikyo's 17th birthday..." Sesshomaru tossed the paper away without finishing, and turned to Inuyasha. "How nice of them to 'forget' to mention that the winter ball is not only honoring Kikyo's birthday, but her betrothal to you." the elder prince stated blandly and stalked inside.

Inuyasha grumbled roughly and hurried after his brother, shoving Jaken into a nearby spar between two dog-warriors as he passed. He HATED that toad...

* * *

Please Review! 


	2. Attraction At A Glance

As stated last chapter, Chapters 1-9 are all premade from two years ago, I'm just editing them and putting them back up. Hope you are all enjoying yourselves!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did...but I don't.

* * *

Episode 2: Attraction At A Glance

* * *

The brilliant sound of trumpets and cheering awoke the young princess from her dreaming world. Groggily she sat up in bed and mumbled something about 'Festivals being stupid' and 'Sleeping in would be nice' before flopping back down and covering her head with a pillow. The room was a disaster, Kagome having had a long night last night of tossing and turning. Blankets were all over, some thrown across the room, others hanging barely off the bed, and one was wrapped tightly around her thin legs. Pillows, too, minus the one on her head, were thrown in various places in the large bedroom.

"LADY KAGOME!" Sango, the servant to Kagome and ex-warrior of the Hume Kingdom, came bursting into the room. She stumbled on a sheet, her feet catching underneath her and sending her sprawling on top of Kagome. Both girls shrieked loudly and tumbled to the floor, tangled in sheets and each other. When the event passed, Kagome was sitting dazed at the foot of the bed, her hair in disarray and the remainders of the sheet wrapped around her waist, while Sango was blinking stupidly at the ceiling from her position on the floor in front of the balcony.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Kagome snapped, standing and throwing the sheet to the side, Sango stood as well and grinned sheepishly at the princess. Despite their obvious rank differences, Sango and Kagome had been friends since childhood. Their only fall-out had been when Sango had joined the military to become Kagome's personal guard, and due to injury had become a maid to Kagome. Since then, they had been inseperable.

"Sasha is here!" Sango giggled to herself and jumped up and down, forgetting the title that was usually bestowed upon 'Lady Sasha', the princess of the Eastern Wolf Tribes. Sasha was also best friends with Kagome and Sango, though lately they'd seen for too less of their friend due to border disputes. Sasha was a warrior, the pride and joy of her father, and a fierce companion. Kagome had met Sasha when she was five, since then they had kept in contact and become great friends.

As Sango rushed to the clean up the room, Kagome got dressed and washed herself down. Judging by the volume of the crowd outside, it would take Sasha another few minutes to reach the gates, let alone the castle itself. Sasha was well loved in the Human Kingdom, known for being one of the sweetest demons ever.

"Kagome, you know your father doesn't like that outfit..." Sango stated as they left the room. The princess shrugged, tugging anxiously at the green skirt that barely reached mid-thigh.

"I really don't care." Kagome said after a moment, turning sharply down a hidden passageway and heading for the front door. As she burst through the double doors leading to the main courtyard, she was greeted with a rush of sun-light and noise. She squinted and frowned, disliking both, but her attitude changed immediately when she saw Sasha riding gracefully atop a black stallion.

"SASHA!" Kagome cried, racing down the steps to greet her wolf friend, who was already bouning off her horse and meeting her half-way. Sasha was taller than Kagome, about Kikyo's height (as well as Kikyo's age), and had mid-back length black hair that she kept in a tight braid which hung in front of her across her shoulder. Due to the constant warring of her kingdom, Sasha was rarely seen without her armor...a bodice made of red metal outlined in black fur that showed the curve of her breasts but kept her chest safe from harm. A black leather skirt, heavy but easy to move in, hung down to right above her knees, followed closely by armored boots that rose clear up to her knee in a pointed metal tip.

Kagome always wondered how Sasha ran in those boots, considering they had heels. Pointy heels. Billowing behind Sasha was a cloak of pure black, with the emblem of her Kingdom (a wolf head with a bloody snake hanging from his mouth) embossed on the back in red. Her arms held gauntlets of black, protection against daggers and excellent weapons in a tight scramble with the enemy. Kagome always envied the way Sasha held herself, her black tail and ears always on the move...and despite the apparent lack of clothing, Kagome knew Sasha had millions of weapons hidden in places you didn't even think a weapon would fit. Sasha did, however, display her trade-weapons. Twin blades by the names of Skitter and Repranoth, aka: the blood blades. Cruel weapons that only lusted after death and destruction, so long as their craving was drenched in blood, they were calm. If meals were skipped however...well, Kagome shuddered to think what Sasha had to go through if THAT ever happened.

"It's so good to see you Kagome!" Sasha said happily, her voice muffled as she buried her nose in Kagome's hair. It had been almost six months since their last visit. Long overdue in both girl's eyes.

"How have you been! You have to tell me EVERYTHING about the trip to Lafascian! Don't leave anything out! Oh, and we have to go shopping together, the market's got a lovely place to buy those..." As Kagome continued rambling off what Sasha was going to be doing in her free time, the wolf demon embraced Sango and held a quiet conversation about their Human Princess.

"How has she been?" Sasha asked, frowning as Sango's expression changed from one of joy to one of sadness. "That bad, is it?" the wolf asked, and at the maid's nodd, gave a sigh of weariness. No more was said, but a silent promised passed from Sango to Sasha; the maid would explain everything when Kagome was in bed tonight.

"Kag! Slow down, we've got three weeks to enjoy each other's company! Besides, don't you have other things to worry about?" Sasha laughed softly as the Human Princess stopped in mid-speak, turning to give the wolf demon a confused look.

"Like what?" Kagome asked, nearly tripping on the front steps. Sasha caught her with one hand and righted the human before she had a chance to hurt herself, and Kagome was again amazed at the strength of the demon-girl. She wished she was that strong...

"Like the ball? It's in three days, if I'm counting correctly, is it not? Don't you have errands to run, things to prepare?" Sasha chuckled at Kagome's expression, and opened the door for the two human's before stepping inside behind them.

"Nope!" Kagome said happily, "Kikyo said she'd take care of it for me! I'm free to shop all day with you! We need a girl's day out!"

Sasha frowned, "You do realize that when Kikyo is married off, it will all fall into your lap? The planning of the ball, the upkeep of the castle. You can't keep relying on Kikyo to be there."

Her words were lost on Kagome, who frowned and shrugged them off. A few moments passed and the Human princess was chattering away, seemingly to have not even heard Sasha's previous comment. This bothered the wolf demon more than the sight of war...Kagome was not one to shirk her duties for a 'girls day out'.

* * *

**_Several Hours Later _  
**

* * *

"Did you SEE him!?" Kagome cried, throwing herself on her bed and closing her eyes. Her face was flushed, as if she'd just run a mile, and for the first time in months Sango could honestly say Kagome was happy. Sasha flopped lazily into a chair, disinterested in Kagome's fantasy-man, and leaned her head back against the wall. Sango, on the other hand, sat quietly in the window seat and chuckled to herself.

On the way back to the castle, after a long day of shopping, the three girls had passed by Lord Sesshomaru and his younger brother Inuyasha. Naturally, Sasha knew Sesshomaru from a border dispute years back, but had never seen Inuyasha before. She assumed the hanyou was merely a servant to the dog-lord. Sango and Kagome had never even seen Sesshomaru, so were oblivious to anything but the way they had looked. Kagome had thought they were both gods, gorgeous in every aspect and flawless in her human eyes.

Sasha was completely disgusted. "They were dog demons, Kagome. Mutts. Disgusting in every way possible. To even suggest one would as a 'god' is ridiculious." she sneered, but Kagome hadn't heard her. She was still imagining their faces, prestine and positively PERFECT! She giggled to herself, jumping up from the bed and racing around the room.

"You guys have to help me find out who they were! I want to run into them again!" Kagome said, excitement on her features. Sasha nodded, rolling her eyes, and Sango eagerly agreed to do some snooping around.

"I still don't know what you see in them, Kagome. Dog-demons are trouble, they lie and cheat just to satisfy their needs. Besides, they have no honor..." she growled, remembering the battle she had Sesshomaru had had all those years ago. It had been hell, and had left her wounded. He'd called her filthy names before walking away, adding insult to injury. At least when a wolf made a kill, they made it swift...they didn't leave their prey to die slowly and they most certainly didn't tear up his pride!

"They're filthy animals..."

Her words again were lost on Kagome, who had fallen into dreamland sometime during her musings, she glanced at Sango but found that the maid, too, had fallen asleep.

"Figures..."

* * *

"Find out who she was." Inuyasha shoved Miroku out of his chair, who had been drifting off to sleep.

"I know, I know!" Miroku grumbled, glaring up at his lord. "She's probably some common girl, she was riding with Sasha Darkwaters afterall...and she's human-born. What do you want with her anyway?"

A servant scrambled in, bowing hastily and placing two silver dishes in front of Inuyasha, and a larger dish in front of Miroku who grinned and began digging in. It was rare for him to get human food, he usually got raw meat that he had to cook over an open fire...the price you pay for being a servant to a dog-lord.

"I doubt it. Darkwater's was talking to that girl like she was an equal, anyone as high up in royalty and snobbishness as Sasha wouldn't usually waste her time with a human unless that human was important. Now find out who she was dammit!" he slurped ramen up out of a dish, making grunting noises of approval as he did so.

"If she intrigues you so much, why don't you find out who she is!" Miroku snapped, eating more of his meal. No one dared talk to Inuyasha that way, except Miroku...the two had been friends for a few years now and were as close as any demon and human could be.

"I agree with Miroku m'lord, it's always best when the male seeks out his mate!" Myouga popped up on Inuyasha's shoulder, hungrily eyeing his master's neck. The dog-lord growled, flicking the flea off his shoulders.

"Who asked you, anyway? I don't give a damn about the human, I just want to know who she is. I'll take out my lust, and be done with it. It's bad enough I've got to marry the princess of this filthy castle..." he shuddered and began working on his second dish of Ramen.

_God he loved ramen.._.

* * *

Review! 


	3. A Lone Wolf's Sighs

I'm on a role, three chapters edited in one night and I'm ready to go to four! I brought Sasha in because I have all these pairings in mind, but Kouga was included...and I really like Kouga, but I HATE Ayame...so hahaha, go me for new characters!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

Episode Three: A Lone Wolf's Sighs

* * *

Sasha shifted in the chair, stretching her legs out in front of her and wincing as the joints popped. She shouldn't have fallen asleep with her armor on, it left painful dents in her flesh. The room was dark, the only sounds present were the quiet snores of her companions; Sango and Kagome. After the two human's had fallen asleep, Sasha had kept silent watch over them, studying the lines of fatigue and worry that were present on Kagome's face only when she slept. That was the best time, in Sasha's opinion, to study a person; they were vunerable in their sleep, open the world in ways no one could ever be open during the waking hours. She had fallen asleep shortly after that.

One thing about war, it gave you an advantage when it came to waking up. You weren't groggy, or blurry-eyed, and you didn't feel the normal after effects of sleep. How many times had Sasha needed to wake up in a flash, one moment being a sleep and a milisecond later having to run your blade through the intestines of your enemy. Not a pleasant experience, but it had it's advantages.

Green eyes traveled to the balcony, the blue light of the moon shimmering down through the silk curtains in brilliant rays that beconed the wolf forward. She couldn't help it sometimes; no wolf could resist the lure of the full moon. She shook her head, smiling softly as she stepped into the cool night air and shut the balcony door behind her. Behind the moon, glowing softly in the midnight sky, was the ocean. She gave the human's that much; their land was beautiful.

Black ears and tail twitched as Sasha sat down on the balcony's edge, one leg draped lazily over the side and swinging back and forth. The other was bent, her knee drawn up to her chest, as she gazed longingly up at the moon. Music caught her attention, her ears swiveling around to the back of her head, and she turned slowly to watch the entrance of the castle gate. Fires were widespread on the hill outside of the courtyard, which was slightly visable from Kagome's balcony. The sounds of snarls and singing reached her ears, distant but hearable. Prince Kouga and his guards had arrived. She chuckled and turned away, tuning out the noise of the other wolf tribe.

Prince Kouga and his pack ran the Northlands, never once had they tried to cross borders into Sasha's kingdom. She respected him for that; respected, mind you, not 'liked'.

"So beautiful, even in pregnancy..." she whispered up to the moon, ears flattening on her head. It was an honor to gaze upon the moon, in her country. As a wolf, it was like you were bound by blood to protect the Moon's light with all that you were. You sang to it, loved it quietly, and held it's image all the time. Sasha would complete her duty for tonight; she would sing for the Moon.

Licking her lips, she let her voice break free of their constraints...her song lilting across the wind and flowing outward towards the sky. Images danced with the lyrics as she sang them, and it was like magic was bound to her vocal cords.

"_You can have my heart, though it isn't new. It's been used and broken, and only comes in blue. It's been down a long road, and it got dirty on the way. If I give it to you, will you make it clean, and wash the shame away..."_ green eyes drifted shut, breathing light as she leaned back ever-so-slightly, legs coming around to wrap around the railing, keeping the lithe wolf balanced. Firefly's lifted from their hiding places, buzzing happily in the night air, and floating around Sasha's head. She acknowledged their presence with a flick of her ears, and continued her song.

"_You can have my heart, if you don't mind broken things. You can have my heart, if you don't mind these tears. Well I heard that you make old things new, so I give these pieces all to you. If you want it you can have my heart, so beyond repair. Nothing I could do, I tried to fix it myself, but it was only worse when I got through..."_ her voice trailed off, as if forgetting that there was more to the song, and a single tear slid through her shut eyes and ran down the length of her tan cheek. It dripped off her chin, taking a long jump down to her armor, where it caught in the red fur that lined it. The song was sad, a pulsing of sorrow that echoed from the very depths of the demoness. One might question if she had actually experienced this heartbreak, so unbarable to hear...it must have damaged her fragile heart beyond all repair.

"_Then you walked right into my darkness, and you speak words so sweet. And you hold me like a child, till my frozen tears fall at your feet. You can have my heart, if you don't mind broken things. You can have my heart, if you don't mind these tears. Well I heard that you make old things new, so I give these pieces all to you..." _she sighed, tongue darting out to wet her lips as the last lines drived out of her mouth...melodic, perfect...but filled with a bittersweetness.

"_If you want it, you can have...my..heart..."_ with that, the tune died away, fading into the distant night sky, it's sorrowful background wrapping around the hearts and ears of those who were listening. Sasha's eyes drifted open, blinking away tears that were clinging like tiny crystals to her eyelashes.

* * *

"Prince Kouga?" a wolf guard asked, reaching out to touch the prince's shoulder. The demon growled, throwing the guard off and continuing to walk forward.

"_If I give it to you, will you make it clean, and wash the shame away..."_

Where was that voice coming from? He'd heard it at the front gates when he'd entered. It was so soft and smooth, a wolf's voice he knew...but who was she? This fae who had captured his ears and his heart all with one song!

He could see her in his head, an image of heavenly light, bathed in the moon's rays...her beautiful face upturned to the midnight sky as she sang. His heart jumped in his chest, and he pushed on further through the gardens, following the voice.

"_Nothing I could do, I tried to fix it myself, but it was only worse when I got through.."_

Kouga stopped suddenly, feet planting firmly a shoulder's width apart, and his jaw going slack as he stared up at the balcony. A wolf demon sat there, her muscular legs wrapped tightly around the railing so as not to fall off, her eyes closed and her body relaxed. Even Kouga, normally witty and full of charm, could think of nothing to say about the image that was in front of him. He could only stare, eyes wide, at the girl.

"_If you want it you can have...My...heart..."_

The song finished, her eyes flickering open as she unwrapped her legs from the balcony, letting the muscles loosen. He gasped, one hand outstretched and whispered, "Wait...sing again..." his plea was near-silent, and he shook his head to clear the confusion and get his emotions under control. Quietly he stepped out of the covering of the bushes, his mouth opening to call out to her, but he couldn't say anything; the truth of the matter was, he didn't know what to say. Instead, he watched as she turned and entered the room. His mysterious singing fae was gone, like mist she had risen from the railing and drifted away.

"My prince? The Hume King wishes to speak with us, we've already wasted enough-" the guard was cut off as Kouga side-swiped him, sending the poor guy into a thorn bush a few feet away. The guard yelped, jumping wildly from the offending bush, only to be tangled up in another one. He thrashed, bleeding from various cuts, until he was free...and then ran to catch up with Kouga's retreating form.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	4. Servant's Exchange, The Hentai Monk

This one has the most swearing that I can see so far, at least in the draft version I did two years ago. I'll try to edit it out, but you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own, so do not sue!

* * *

Episode 4: Servants Exchange, the Hentai Monk.

Just as promised, Sango eagerly went about snooping in the castle the next morning. She was extremely happy that Kagome was finally acting normal again; she had Sasha and that strange dog-demon boy last night to thank for that! Humming cheerfully to herself, Sango moved down to the kitchens to get breakfast for Sasha and Kagome. She'd ask the cook if he'd heard anything about the white-haired hanyou from last night.

"Oi! Ellow Sango!" a big red-headed cook called, waving to her. His accent was thick and flowed perfectly with his tenor voice. She smiled at him, waving back as she pulled up a chair and took in the scents of the meal he was preparing.

"Good morning Bart! I was wondering if you could whip something up for Lady Kagome's breakfast? Oh, and Lady Sasha as well?" Sango asked, mouth watering as she looked down at the pancakes frying beside Bart's large left hand.

"Aye I can whip 'em up somethin'! You too, o'course! Do ya think pancakes will do, or would ta ladies of the house be fancien' somethin' else?" blue eyes twinkled merrily as Sango's face took on the features of a woman trying to decide what would taste good, and what wouldn't. Bart loved teasing Sango, she was much like a daughter to him...just as her brother, Kohaku, was like a son.

"Lady Sasha loves meat, and Lady Kagome likes eggs with her pancakes as well as toast...some juice too would be good..." she murmured, standing as she went to the stocks and pulled out three glasses. Her humming started up again as she poured fresh juice into two of the glasses, and milk in the third. Sasha wasn't fond of fruit, she liked meat and milk...the diet of a wolf.

Next, Sango layed out three dishes on to the trays, silverware, and napkins. Bart and Sango moved like clockwork, weaving and dodging each other; a daily routine that they were both very good at Bart swore that Kagome wasn't so attatched to Sango, the girl would be working in the kitchen!

"Aight, can do!" Bart said happily, popping bacon, sausage, and various other meats into a large skillet, followed closely by Kagome's eggs and pancakes. As Bart shifted his bulk towards the dough for the bread, Sango placed the pancakes on the trays and headed towards the fruit stores. Kagome liked apples in the morning as well.

"Mmm Mmm! Something smells delicious!" a boy's voice chirped, making both Bart and Sango jump. There stood a monk, dressed in dark purple robes that fell around his overly-slim form. He glanced to Sango, his eyes going distant for a moment before he suddenly appeared in front of her. The maid, taken aback by the boy's speed, could only stand there in shock as he leaned down on one leg. For a moment, it appeared Miroku would propose to Sango, but instead he kissed her head and said...

"Will you bare my child?"

_SMACK! WHAM! _

Enraged, Sango went back to her work, slamming the food dishes onto the trays as Bart filled them, and then huffing out with the three trays. Miroku stood from his battered position on the floor, eyes swirly as he glanced to Bart and asked, "Was it something I said?"

Bart could only shake his head and smile.

* * *

It had been an extremely long night of searching and asking questions, and Inuyasha wasn't a very happy hanyou when morning arrived. The girl from the other night had illuded him at every corner, many servants recognizing the wolf-demon instantly as Lady Sasha, Princess of the Lithomian Tribe. Inuyasha snorted, looking down at his nails, he had already know who the wolf was; besides, she wasn't his interest! That human girl was!

He shook his head, if his brother ever found out about this first-sight lust with a human, Sesshomaru would have a field day making Inuyasha feel pathetic. As if he didn't already...

The hanyou snorted again, rolling over to lay on his back, his bare chest exposed to the ceiling. "Dammit, where's that monk with my food!" he snarled, sitting up and tapping his fingers angrily against the floor boards. He wasn't just waiting for Miroku to come back with his Ramen, oh no...he was waiting for his servant to return with possible news about the human girl that had been traveling with Sasha. He sighed, it was unlikely that anything would turn up, he'd been looking all night with no success.

* * *

"W-wait! M'lady!" Miroku called, stumbling after a fuming Sango. "M'lady!" he cried, finally catching up to her. "Let me help you---"

"Go away." she said, trying to swat at him, but still hold onto the food in her arms. She was near Kagome's door, and this blasted man wouldn't leave her alone! What was he, some kind of stalker!? As she got to Kagome's door she wheeled on him...

"GO AWAY!" she shouted, kicking at him with her left leg. He dodged, eyes wide as he glared at her.

"I'm not going anywhere!" he said defiantly, "M'lady...let me introduce myself...I am-" he started, but was cut off for the second time today by Sango.

"I don't care who you are, go away!" she shouted, kicking at him again. The door behind her opened, Kagome's face appearing in the doorway, followed by Sasha's. As soon as the wolf saw Sango's dishevelled state, she moved out into the open hallway and glared at Miroku.

"Sango? What's going on?" Kagome asked sleepily, reaching out to take two of the trays from her maid. Sango, too engulfed in trying to get Miroku away from her, turned to Kagome.

"Kagome! He wont stop following me!!" she said accusingly, turning a second time to glare at Miroku...who was...staring at Kagome?

_'This human girl Inuyasha is so obsessed with is a **servant**?!'_ He shook his head, bowing to Sasha, who appeared to be the only actual royalty in this hallway.

"Excuse my interruption of your breakfast, I am Miroku. Monk and servant of Lord Inu-of...Lord Sesshomaru..." he corrected himself. If he mentioned Inuyasha's name in front of Kagome, his lord would never have a chance. It was a well known fact that many servants wouldn't dare speak to a lord, let alone spend a night with them. Thinking himself crafty, Miroku began to form a plan in the back of his head...

"Well, Miroku, I suggest you take your leave then." Sasha said, ushering Kagome in the room and waving at Sango to follow. Miroku bit his lip, staring at Sango's butt the entire time, which Sasha seemed to notice, for she reached out and slapped him **hard** across the face.

"Still your roaming eyes or I'll remove them!" she snarled, slamming the door in his face. Stunned for only a minute, the monk turned and walked down the hall, grinning like a half-wit as he made his way to the kitchens...

* * *

Inuyasha glanced up and growled as Miroku finally came back, baring two trays of food. He plopped one down in front of Inuyasha, grinning like a mad man as he sat down and began to eat his meal.

"What are you grinning about Monk?" Inuyasha asked, bringing the fork to his mouth as he sucked down his ramen. Oh, how he loved ramen...

"Her name is Kagome, she's a servant to the Lady Sasha." Miroku said, "I introduced myself as a servant to Lord Sesshomaru, should you choose to make an audience with the servant girl, I suggest you pose as a servant yourself..." Miroku murmured, digging back into his meal.

Inuyasha snorted, pose as a servant? Yeah, right! Like he'd do that! He shook his head, finishing off his ramen with a satisfied slurp. So she _was_ a servant, he'd guessed as much. Pity, she'd make a beautiful princess. Ah well, he was a lord, she was a servant...he could always...ask for her..._assistance_. He grinned, then frowned. No, he wouldn't do that, he wasn't raised that way, and besides: If Sesshomaru found out, he'd kill Inuyasha with his bare hands.

"So...you have a plan, Monk?" he asked, shoving his tray away as he lay back down on the floor. Miroku mirrored Inuyasha's feral grin and nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Hours later, Miroku appeared at Kagome's door once more, and knocked loudly. Sango, as expected, opened the door and was about to slam it in his face again when Miroku stuck his foot out.

"Please, lady-" he looked at her inquiringly and she glared.

"Sango."

"Ah, Lady Sango. I've come to apologize to you, to make ammends for my rude behaviour this morning...if I may...have a word?" he gestured to the hall, and watched curiously as Sango glanced back at the room, then nodded and stepped out, shutting the door behind her.

"Well?" she spat, "What do you want?"

He smiled, "To apologize, of course." he bowed, and Sango rolled her eyes. "And, to ask about Lady Kagome." he added, rising.

Sango raised a brow, who was this creep to go around bluntly asking about princessess?! "What would you know?" she asked, looking away.

"If she is...ah...available?" he asked, making a gesture. Sango flushed and reached out, slapping him.

"She's a virgin, if that's what you mean, and I'll not have you tainting her-" she started, voice rising.

Miroku shook his hands and head at the same time, backing away. "I didn't mean it...not for me!" he cried, dodging another swip from Sango. "For Inuyasha!" he screamed dancing away.

Sango stopped, raising a brow. "And what would this 'Inuyasha' want exactly, with Kagome?" she asked, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"A few minutes in the garden. He saw her riding yesterday, with the Lady Sasha, and he is...'in love'...I suppose you could say..." he said, hands up defensively around his face.

Sango sighed, she was always a romantic at heart, and who knows! Maybe this could turn out to be a good thing for Kagome. It's not like anyone held a grudge against her, Sango was sure of that, so no harm could come to her Lady, could it? And Sasha and Sango would be close by, just in case! Oh, how romantic! But...who was this Inuyasha?! _'It doesn't matter! If he's in love with Lady Kagome!'_ her eyes fluttered and she nodded at Miroku.

"When and where, I'll be sure she gets there!" she said, clapping her hands. Miroku leaned forward, whispering the plan into her ear, Sango nodded...her eyes narrowing as Miroku's hands ghosted her butt and chest.

The Monk's eyes took a distant look for the blissful moment he touched Sango, until..that is...the maid pulled out a rather large boomerang...one that Miroku was SURE she didn't have before...and beat him with it. It was at this time that Kagome and Sasha exited the room.

"Oh...that's...painful to watch..." Kagome said, wincing at each hit the monk took.

Sasha chuckled, nodding in agreement, her tail swishing behind her.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	5. Get out of my way: Sit Boy!

The introduction to 'Sit Boy' in medieval times with Kagome and Inuyasha! Hoorah!

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Get out of my way: Sit Boy!

* * *

Kaede sat silently in the top tower, the room dark and stuffy, her eyes closed and hair ruffled slightly as if she'd just awaken from a nap. Her lips were drawn into a soft smile, hands placed one to each knee, and voice humming quietly from her throat. "Aye, Kikyo...the jewel's power is in ye Kagome..." she whispered, eyes flickering open as she gazed across the dark room.

"And there are those who still seek it in Kikyo..." she shook her head, sighing softly. "And then there is Inuyasha, seeking ye Kagome not for ye powers, but ye body..." wisened features twisted into an ugly half-snarl. "If ye harm her Inuyasha..." her voice trailed off, the elder woman's mind reeling with ideas. There was always...

The necklace...

Kaede pulled from her robes a beaded necklace, one glowing with a pinkish power that flared oddly in the darkened room. Standing, Kaede called in a small girl, who opened the door timidly to receive her Mistress's task. "Take this necklace to Lord Inuyasha, a gift from the Lady Kikyo."

* * *

_knock knock knock_

"Miroku! Get that door!"

_knock knock knock_

"MIROKU!"

_knock knock knock_

"Fucking Monk!" Inuyasha grumbled as he rose from his bed, storming out of the first chamber and into the next, where the knocking on the door was faint, but hearable. Eyes roved over the Monk's form, sprawled out on the couch, snoring softly. The hanyou shook his head, and opened the door to reveal a young girl, no older than ten. He glared at her, white hair falling across his bare chest and shoulders. The ten year old's eyes widened and she held up a box.

"F-for...y-you s-sir!" she stuttered, "A gift from...from the Lady...Lady Kikyo, s-sir!" with that she darted off, leaving Inuyasha holding the object in his hands. Opening the box he noticed the necklace, and smirked. A gift from his fiance, huh?

"A little early for such a thing, don't you think Kikyo?" he murmured, putting it around his neck. It flared brightly, no doubt from her powers. Oh yes, Inuyasha knew of her powers...she was a priestess, the whole demon world knew that, and she reeked of absolute power. A power that all demon's lusted after, a power that would soon belong to the Dog Demons. He chuckled, touching the necklace. Not that he cared for Kikyo, she was a tool in his brother's plans, and not nearly as pretty as that servant girl.

He shrugged, his plan would come into play tonight after the meeting with the human King. From there he'd go to the gardens, where Miroku, after coming back beaten and broken, had told Inuyasha the girl would be waiting. He snorted, as if he wanted to meet Kikyo and the king's other children. He wasn't the least bit interested in it. All blah stuff that the hanyou would rather skip. Wasn't it bad enough that he had to actually mate with the she-bitch Kikyo? He 'fehed' and shut the door, only just now realizing it had been open this entire time.

* * *

"Kagome, you have to go!" Sango whined, "And we'll be right there with you! Not seen of course, but definitely close by!" she chirped, pleading with her eyes for Kagome to go.

The princess, however, had 'stubborn refusal' written on each of her features. "No, Sango! I'm not going!" she said, shaking her head and crossing her arms. "I don't even know who this 'inuyasha' is!" she drawled out his name, rolling her eyes. "Besides, he's a _servant_ recall?!" she pushed Sango away, ignoring her maid's efforts to persuade her.

Sango had told Kagome and Sasha earlier about what Miroku had requested, and Kagome was refusing with every word she knew. Sasha, on the other hand, only shrugged and watched the banter between the two humans. The affairs of love having always uninterested her, unless it was potential for mating. She knew, however, that Kagome was too young to mate...and that Kagome would no doubt end up with another human; hence leading to the fact that human's didn't mate...she sighed, pity, they'd enjoy it.

"Sasha! Tell her I'm not going!" Kagome shouted, turning to glance at her other best friend, a pleading look in her eyes.

Sasha's green eyes flashed between the two, before a wicked smirk appeared. "Sango, Lady Kagome will be going to see this Inuyasha tonight, even if we have to drag her there kicking and screaming the entire time." the demoness said, leaning back in her chair.

Kagome nodded, sticking her tongue out at Sango. "Yup! See what did I--" then it clicked, and the princess narrowed her eyes. "WHAT?!" the shriek, no doubt, was heard all the way down the hall.

"Sasha!" she hissed, "You're not helping!"

"Of course I am, I'm helping you have some fun and romance...you're sixteen Kagome, it's time you found a man. Besides, Inuyasha might turn out to be an okay guy..." she shrugged, smiling at the princess in the most innocent way possible.

Kagome turned to Sango, mouth opened to protest, but found that her maid was lost in her own romantic thoughts. Rolling her eyes and sighing in a defeated manner she turned back to Sasha.

"So, what do I wear?" she asked lamely, head hanging to her chest. Sango squealed in delight, and Sasha grinned from her position in the chair.

* * *

"He's late!" Kikyo said, anger in her tones. Kagome flinched, not exactly knowing why she was here in the throne room, but knowing she had to get out of there, and FAST! She was going to be late in meeting Inuyasha! Sango and Sasha would KILL her if she was late!

"I can't believe he's LATE!" her sister hissed, drawing Kagome's attention away from her inner turmoil. She needed an excuse, and FAST!

"Um..Father?" she said softly, her father, who was rather irritated that Kikyo's betrothed had yet to show up, glanced over at her.

"Yes, Kagome?" he asked, chin resting in his hand. His youngest daughter stood next to his only son, Souta, looking as if she'd be ill. Confusion grazed his features, was she alright?

"Father, I'm...I'm not feeling so well...may I be excused?" she asked, face pale. She hated lying to him, but what other choice did she have?! She still had to get ready to see Inuyasha, not that she was looking forward to that...but...but...STILL!

"Kagome..." her father frowned, clearly trying to chose between keeping Kagome there to see Kikyo's future husband, or letting his ill daughter go her way. Sighing in defeat he nodded, waving a dismissive hand at her. "Go on, he'll probably not even show up..." he grumbled, glancing at Kikyo who was in a heated frenzy. Souta sat down on the steps, eyes drooping. "Kagome!" The king said, "Take your brother to bed on your way...his maid is just outside the door." he ordered.

Kagome nodded, relieved that she was released from the throne room. Taking Souta's hand she led him out into the hallway, and handed him wordlessly to his maid, before dashing up the stairs to the second level. Eyes were clouded as she looked for Sango, but found that her maid must be up in the room, waiting for her. She silently cursed Kikyo's betrothed and promised that when she found the idiot she would beat him to pulp when no one was looking...!

Sighing she made her way up the second flight of stairs, which would lead her to the west wing, from there she had another spiral stair case of twenty steps to go up before she reached her chambers. She wondered silently how Kikyo and her father managed more stairs then these in less then five minutes, up and down. Not paying attention, Kagome ran straight into a hard chest, a loud "oof" escaping her as she fell to the ground.

Growling she glared up at the brick wall she'd met and shouted, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" before standing up and placing her hands on her hips. For the first time, she noticed what he looked like, and an audible gasp left her lips. He was...he was the man on the horse she'd seen upon heading back to the castle! Her heart stopped as she gazed at him once more, this time much closer. He was wearing all red, like before, his long white hair falling across his shoulders, and the adorable dog ears perking from his head. They made Kagome want to reach out and pull them, but she surpressed this urge and forced herself to glare at him.

Inuyasha, however, took the time to run up her frame. She was wearing a blue gown with a slit up the side, showing off quite a bit of her long leg. Her hip was cocked the side, hands placed firmly to either side of her waist, and her bright eyes were boring into him as if to scold him for being in the way. It hadn't been his fault the clumsy girl had fallen into him! He growled, then realized he must appear to be a servant if he was to meet her tonight. Giving a wicked smirk he bowed to her.

"I apologize." he stated, but didn't move. She made a motion with her hand, as if to say 'get out of the way', but he pretended not to notice. Kagome, clearly irritated, tried to get passed him, but he moved in front of her again, grinning.

"Get out of the way jerk!" she screamed, fuming as she tried once more to get passed him. He chuckled, and her heart caught in her throat at the sound of his deep laugh. Blushing, but still maintaining her 'I'm mad' look she pushed him out of the way. Much to his surprise, of course.

He grinned, and eagerly headed down the steps to the throne room. He'd plead ill shortly after arriving, and head straight to the garden, this servant girl had intruiged him once more...

* * *

"Kagome! Where have you been?!" Sasha shouted, rushing around the room as she gathered up Kagome's outfit. The human princess rolled her eyes as she removed her dress.

"Kikyo's betrothed was late, so I had to make up the excuse of being 'sick' in order to get away. My sister is extremely angry..." she added, sighing. "What kind of man is fashionably late to meeting with his future bride's family. Especially if the _father_ is present?!" Kagome asked, taking the white top and green skirt from Sasha.

It was her customary outfit, the top a green sailor look, and the skirt extremely short to show off her legs. Next she slipped on knee-high socks, and quiet (but comfortable) shoes. Pulling her hair from it's decorated plaits she let it hang loosely around her face, still slightly curled from the up-position it'd been in to meet Kikyo's fiance.

"I don't know Kagome, but whomever he is he's got some nerve! I wouldn't surprised if your father cancelled the whole thing..." Sango said decidedly, fluffing Kagome's hair a little.

"Now, Kagome, remember. Sango and I will be hiding just a few feet away, should you need us, just call. Alright?" she said, looking in her friend's eyes. Kagome nodded, giving a soft smile in return to Sasha's worried look. Despite Sango and Sasha's hope that this meeting would turn into a romance of the century, they were still skeptical of what might happen to Kagome in the process. Sasha's ears lowered on her head and she stepped away to scrutinize the outfit. Kagome spun in place, and when she looked back her friends were clapping quietly in approval.

"I've left a note with your other maids, you're in my room, and not to be disturbed for you have a headach. Anyone who DOES disturb you, will answer to me directly." Sasha said, growling lowly to show meaning. Kagome giggled but nodded.

Within fifteen minutes Sasha, Sango, and Kagome had managed to climb down from the balcony and into the gardens. Due to Sango's quick thinking, and Sasha's authoritive voice, they'd illuded many guards that way. Another twenty minutes brought them to the secluded rose section, where Sango and Sasha positioned themselves in the bushes to watch. Kagome, however, sat down on the stone bench by the water fountain, and waited.

* * *

_'Stupid human king and his stupid daughter, yelling at me like that! Good thing there was no one else in the room, or I'd have been completely humiliated! They're damn lucky Sesshomaru wasn't there, or else my brother probably would have ripped them to shreds...'_

Inuyasha grumbled in his mind as he made his way back up to his chambers, Miroku hot on his heels. The monk was talking, but the hanyou wasn't listening, his mind on the meeting that had just occurred. Twenty minutes the King and Kikyo had yelled at him, rebuked him for being late as if he was a child. The next ten minutes had been spent with Kikyo claiming that her sister and brother hadn't even gotten to meet him due to his lateness, and then stormed out in a huff. The king had then ordered him out of the throne room, declaring that he was lucky he was still able to marry his daughter! Inuyasha clenched his fists, ears lowering as he glanced at Miroku, who was talking without breathing.

"...and you need to make sure you're there on time...who knows if she's not gone already...you're going to blow each and every chance of seeing Kagome tonight and you know it! If you hadn't been late you could have just automatically gotten that meeting overwith instead of angering several people and then putting yourself in a bad mood, but no..." Miroku threw his hands up in the air, and Inuyasha, for the first time that night, laughed.

That's right, he was going to see Kagome tonight. He'd finally see what that fiery spirit actually had in her...he smiled, and entered his chambers. "Miroku, wait for me in the bushes, as planned..." he said, and waved the Monk away. With a leap, Inuyasha was off the balcony and into the garden.

Sasha and Sango were taking silent bets that Inuyasha would be killed when he arrived for being late. Kagome was laying on the bench, shivering from the cold and cursing Sango for picking out the skirt for this night, of all nights. Suddenly, Sango let off a shriek and rustling was heard in the bushes. Kagome sat up, raising a brow as Sasha came tumbling out, laughing.

Abrubtly the Wolf demoness stopped, nose lifting to the air and ears perked. Did she hear...wolves? Singing wolves? Her heart leapt with joy and she rose, "Kagome, Sango is in the bushes... I'll be...back later..." she said, waving at her friend who nodded. With that, Sasha dashed off to the sound of howling wolves, swift feet carrying her towards Kouga's clan.

"What are you doing here?" Sango spat, inching away from Miroku who had rudely placed his hand on her upper thigh to get her attention.

"The same thing you are Lady Sango..." he whispered and pointed to the clearing. Sango's eyes left the rather attractive Monk and went towards Kagome, who was laying back down, still shivering. At the other end of the clearing, emerged the very man Kagome had been obsessed with trying to find for the past two days. Sango's breath hitched in her throat...

It was fate!

* * *

Inuyasha entered the clearing, eyes falling on the figure on the stone bench, her skin raised with goosebumps and her body clearly shivering. Shaking his head at the stupidity of the human girl's outfit, no matter how much it pleased him to see her trying to impress him, he stepped forward and removed his red haori.Silent feet took him to her side, and he lay the top on her, before sitting at her feet.

"You're going to catch a cold." he said.

Kagome started as something warm and soft landed on her chest, instinctively she cuddled closer to it, breathing in the musky scent. Eyes flickered open as someone spoke to her, and she almost fell off the bench with the sight that met her.

There he was, sitting there calmly on the other side of the bench, white shirt open at the top to reveal part of a masculine chest, matching white hair falling around his shoulders, bright optics peering at her with amusement. She glanced down at the article of clothing he'd given to her and smiled.

"I am...Inuyasha..." he said, holding out his hand. She looked at it a moment, sitting up and blinking stupidly before holding out her own hand. Inuyasha smiled, _'Soft Skin...just as I imagined...'_

Kagome pulled the haori closer to herself, wrapping it around her shoulders. "I'm Kagome." she said, and realized that he didn't know she was a princess. _'For the better...servants tend to stay away from royalty...'_ she smiled as she remembered the gardener's son, who had come calling to Kagome's door, only to find out that she was a princess. It had been the last time she'd seen him.

A loud scream from the bushes and a shouted, "HENTAI!" brought Kagome from her thoughts. She rolled her eyes, and stood up.

"Sango?! Are you okay in there?" she called, and gasped when warm arms encircled her from behind.

"Don't worry about them, Miroku may be a pervert, but I saw what your friend did to him the other day...let's go somewhere...private..." his voice was husky in her ear and she shivered, her knees weak. She nodded, and was surprised when he appeared in front of her, crouched with his hands out. She glanced at him, then it registered what he wanted her to do.

Silently she climbed onto his back, legs wrapping around his waist, and arms snaking around his neck. As he rose, a blush heated her cheeks. She could feel each muscle move, could feel his heart beat through her chest. _'Sango...was right...maybe I do need to..get out more often...' _ her thoughts were muddled as she breathed in his masculine scent, eyes drifting shut. She felt oddly safe and at ease with him.

_'She's enjoying this almost as much as I am..._' he thought, smirking as he took off into the trees, being careful not to drop his precious cargo. She smelt heavenly, like an innocent girl looking for her place in the world, not a haughty princess like Kikyo had smelt. He growled, the feeling of her chest pressed so warmly against his back making his breathing come in short pants. If Sesshomaru ever found out..._'Who cares...'_ his mind whispered and he grudgingly agreed.

They stopped a few minutes later, Inuyasha dropping Kagome lightly in front of a second fountain. She looked up at him, dazed. He thought she looked cute; her hair ruffled from the wind, and her cheeks rosy. He licked his lips, eyes darting to her partly open mouth. _'I wonder...what she tastes like...'_ he pondered, boyish thoughts rampaging through his head. However, he controlled himself, eyes closing as he pushed those thoughts away.

_'He's so gorgeous...'_ she thought, eyes roving across his features. _'The silky hair, the golden eyes, the strong arms and muscular chest..._' She blushed, then looked at his ears. _'Even his...wait a minute...'_ her eyes narrowed and the red haori fell from her shoulders.

"Just who do you think you are?!" she screamed, poking his chest with her forefinger. Golden eyes snapped open to glare down at her in astonishment. What was this girl doing?! He hadn't even touched her...had he? He shook his head, no...he'd have known if he'd have touched her...because he wouldn't have STOPPED touching her. He smirked.

Kagome eyes fell to the necklace around his neck and she suddenly had a thought, _'Isnt' that Kaede's?'_ her eyes narrowed further.

"You're the jerk that wouldn't get out of my way earlier! What are you, some kind of creepy stalker!?" she shouted and turned to walk away. Sasha, having just returned from watching Kouga dance around with his packmates, stopped on a tree just above the two. _'Fighting already? Really, you'd think they'd wait until they kissed...'_ she thought with a frown, wolven features showing amusement.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm, "Oi, wench you're not leaving yet!" he shouted, and realized his mistake as she whirled on him, eyes blazing.

"SIT BOY!" she shouted, and the hanyou, about to laugh at the foolish order, was dragged to the ground. Astonished, Kagome's eyes widened and she backed away. A grumbling Inuyasha stood up, spitting dirt and obscenities towards her. How had she done that?! He took a threatening step towards her, only to be met with a fist on his jaw. Stumbling back, eyes wide, he turned to glare at his attacker.

The She-wolf was protecting her maid? _'Mixed up wolves, never got anything right!'_ he shouted to his mind.

"Stay away from Kagome you sadistic mutt!" she glared and picked Kagome up. In a flash of in-human speed, Sasha was gone, leaving a stunned and somewhat angry Inuyasha in her wake.

* * *

LONG ONE! LoL. Review! 


	6. The Royal Ball: Betrothal Announced

This chapter is a build-up for the next one, so if you don't like cliffhangers I don't suggest reading this until chapter seven gets up! You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so you can't sue me for it!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Royal Ball: Betrothal Announced

* * *

_I'm still not sure how I did it. He had me so angry, but I wasn't sure why. It was like, something else entirely took me over, and..oh I don't know...it must be his dog-like appearance that made shout 'sit boy' at him. Whatever it was, it worked...though I'm not sure how...'_

"Kagome?" Sasha asked, worry on her features as her best friend lay on her back on the wolf-demon's bed. Kagome's eyes were distant, and she hadn't stopped staring at the ceiling since Sasha had brought her back here. Which was about two hours ago.

_'I just don't understand it. He doesn't **act** like a servant. But at the same time, he doesn't act like royalty, and Sango said he was a fellow servant of Miroku for Lord Sesshomaru. Oh, it doesn't make any sense! I shouldn't have even gone! Stupid Sango and Sasha and their love notions!'_

"KAGOME!" Sasha shouted, lips inches from the human's ear. The girl jumped, falling off the bed with a cry of dismay, and the wolf smirked. "Glad to see you actually have your hearing still..." she said smugly, and then sat down.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Sango asked, helping Kagome back onto the bed. The human princess nodded absently, waving her maid away, before sitting down and glaring at Sasha.

"Well, you're the one that wouldn't respond for the last two hours...I even left you alone for fifteen minutes to go and retrieve Sango from that perverts grasp, not that you weren't doing a good job Sango..." The wolf demon smirked at the maid, who was blushing. Chuckling, the Wolf Princess turned her attention back to Kagome, was was once more laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Kagome?" Sasha asked again, sighing in defeat when the other female wouldn't answer. "Well, I'm taking your room tonight then..." Sasha said, waving a hand in front of the human's face. Kagome made a grunt of acknowledgement and slapped Sasha's hand away. The wolf turned to Sango and shrugged.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning to check on you, Lady Kagome." Said Sango softly as she walked out, the wolf-girl following. Once out in the hallway, Sango and Sasha looked at each other. Both of them were worried about the princess, but Sasha more so than Sango.

"She was like that before you got here. Quiet, reserved, almost as if there was so much going on in her head that she couldn't concentrate on her thoughts as well as the real world..." Sango said, leaning against the wall. Sasha nodded.

"Perhaps there is more going on here than we know. Have you asked Lady Kikyo about it? I know Kagome's close to her sister..." the wolf suggested, raising a brow in the maid's direction.

"I have." Sango replied, "Several times. Kikyo promised to ask Kagome, but...I haven't spoken to the Lady since then." the maid sighed, shaking her head.

"I see. I'll go to Lady Kikyo now then, and see what I can sniff out." Sasha whispered and headed down the hall. "Goodnight, Sango." the wolf added as she turned up the spiral staircase. Sango waved and went her own way, nodding to her Brother as he passed her and sat just outside Kagome's door. Kohaku was Kagome's night-guard, he slept outside whatever room she was in. Sighing the worried maid went down to the kitchens for a late night snack, her mind wandering idly over the problem with her Lady.

* * *

"Lady Kikyo? It's Sasha...I was wondering if I may have a word?" she called through the door, wincing as a crashing was heard inside the room. Obviously Kikyo had been sleeping, and the wolf snorted here, who wouldn't be sleeping at this hour? It was almost three in the morning for Godsake! Shaking her head she stepped back as Kikyo opened the door, sleepy eyed but alert at the same time.

"Ah...Ah! Lady Sasha, come in...come in..." the princess waved the wolf demon into her room and shut the door quietly behind her. "Would you like something to drink, Lady Sasha?" Kikyo asked, and the wolf couldn't help but smile. Kikyo was always one for formalities, and Sasha wondered silently if the girl would ever grow out of it. Sasha had.

"Yes. Thank you." she responded, taking a comfortable seat in front of the fireplace. As Kikyo handed her the drink, and took her own seat, Sasha pondered what she'd say to Kagome's elder sister. _'Probably the truth and nothing but the truth.'_

"Lady Kikyo..." she started, "There seems to be something wrong with Kagome-"

"I know..." Kikyo said, waving a hand at the wolf demon to show she indeed had an idea of what was going on in her sister's head. Sasha smiled, wondering briefly why she'd become attatched to Kagome instead of Kikyo. She was closer to Kikyo's age than to Kagome..._'No time for that now!'_ she scolded herself.

"I know..." Kikyo repeated, leaning forward. "You remember when I came to you three years ago, around this time, and told you of the way I was feeling?" Kikyo asked, and at a nodd from the other female, continued, "Well, Kagome's going through the same thing..."

"I thought only one of you could hold the jewel's power..." Sasha interrupted, confusion and disbelief in her tones.

"Yes. Only one of us can hold it. Our mother held it, until I was born, at which time she gave it to my father until I was old enough to receive it's power...I got it early, and my father wondered why, but we didn't question it." she paused, shaking her head, "For weeks now, I've been feeling the power fading from my body. At first, I thought it might just be my imagination, until Kagome came to me the other day and told me her symptoms. She's the right age to get it, she must be the true holder of the jewel. The true protector." Kikyo shook her head sadly, "All the more reason to make sure she's safe during the coming times. The power will show soon." she said, looking to Sasha. The wolf nodded, gazing silently into the fire. "Sasha?" Kikyo asked.

"The Lithomian wolves will take care of her safety, there is no need to fear anything there. However, she'll need to be trained in her powers, is Kaede prepared to do this?" Sasha's voice echoed quietly around the area, the wolf's calm exterior a false mask to hide her anxiety. Kikyo seemed to think on this, then nodded.

"Kaede knows, and Kaede will train her to the best of her ability, but Sasha...Kagome will need more than just priestess training. There are other things she'll need." Kikyo said hopefully, and the wolf closed her eyes to avoid the pleading look that plauged the human's face.

"I can offer protection through myself, and Sango. The maid has the makings of a demon hunter, and from what she's whispered to me, she knows more about this art than anyone alive. She hides it well, but she'll need it in the days to come. My...abilities...will be put into every use possible to keep Kagome safe, but I cannot give you what you seek, Kikyo." with that Sasha stood and left, leaving Kikyo to think on her words.

* * *

_'It doesn't make any sense, Kagome is the new jewel?'_

Wolf ears perked as the sound of music reached her ears, and she smiled. Kouga's tribe never quit, it seemed, the prince danced both nights that he'd been at the human kingdom, starting at midnight, and ending at dawn. He had a spirit that her father liked, and truth be told, Sasha liked it too. Her feet took her in the direction of the singing and dancing, lithe form stopping just above them. Silently she sat, knees drawn up to her chest, and arms wrapped warmly around her legs.

_'I can offer Kagome the protection, but can I teach her the skills it takes to be a Miko? I know more that Kaede does, and Kikyo knows it. I helped Kikyo years ago attain a true meaning with her power, and I've wondered why she couldn't ever bring the full tide of the jewel's strength out. Can I do that for Kagome?'_

Green eyes, though focused on the dancing flames below her, where not watching the dancing. Just as her twitching wolf ears were not listening to the singing and shouts of fun and laughter. Her mind was on Kagome, on her Miko powers, on the ones that Kikyo had begged Sasha to teach her. She had almost given in, to see Kikyo in such need again...

"My Lady? I thought you would retire, that _is_ why you left earlier, is it not?"

Sasha's head snapped up, fangs bared and muscles tense, until she saw who it was. Sighing she smiled up at Kouga, and nodded.

"I should retire, but I've much to think about. Thank you for your concern, Prince Kouga." she said softly, and looked away. _'Go away, imbecile!' _her mind growled out. The prince laughed, and flopped down beside her, ignoring her sparking green eyes as they glared at him.

"Why not dance, then? Or sing..." he urged, remembering her from the night before. But Sasha shook her head, long legs extending beneath her as she lifted herself from the ground. The male growled, but didn't try to stop her.

"I bid thee goodnight, Prince." she said and bowed before taking off into the forest. Kouga's ice blue eyes followed her form until it was engulfed in the shadow, a chuckle leaving him as he stood and headed back to the fires. She was an interesting wolfess, he gave her that...

* * *

The next day came and went. Kagome was silent as ever, refusing to eat or talk to anyone, and Sango was a depressed and worried mess as she scampered around the castle looking for Sasha. The wolf princess, however, had bottled herself up in her room and was refusing to see anyone.

The human king, Hiko, was beginning worry that the winter ball would turn into a shambled mess. Kikyo was angry at her betrothed, who was equally angry about being scolded last night, and then there was Lord Sesshomaru who was demanding to know why his younger brother was refusing to see anyone, including him. Not to mention Kagome was still sick, her maid was fussing nervously around the castle, dropping things and running into nobles...Hiko glanced around at the breakfast table, noticing Prince Kouga, King Lexerian, Queen Ritna, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha, and countless other nobles laughing and talking amongst themselves. It was obvious they couldn't wait for the feasting the next few days would bring...

He sighed, so many things wrong, but so many things right...

* * *

"Lady Kagome! You're going to be late to the ball!" Sango announced through the door, and gaped as a muffled 'GO AWAY!' sounded from the interior. Kikyo, who was dressed in a rich ruby red dress, dragged the maid out the way and pounded her fist against the door.

"Kagome, you unlock this door RIGHT NOW and let Sango prepare you for the ball! You skipped out last night on meeting my betrothed, but you're not going to skip out tonight! There are hundreds of people and dozens of nobles here to see you!" Kikyo shouted, beating the door soundly with her knuckles.

Sasha rolled her eyes, shoulders leaning up against the wall and arms across her chest. She was dressed in a black dress, two slits up both sides that revealed her legs when she walked, and elbow length black gloves. All of it was decorated with her royal symbol embroidered in bright red. Her dark hair was neatly pulled back into a spider bun, stray strands framing her pale face, with a tiara of glittering diamonds on her head.

When Kagome again replied with a 'go away', Sasha pushed herself off the wall and gently pulled the two gaping females aside. Holding out her left hand to the doorknob, the wolf closed her eyes, a blue light flying from her fingers and into the keyhole. A distinct _'click'_ was heard, and the door opened.

"You could have done that sooner!" Kikyo hissed and shoved passed the wolfess. Raising a brow Sasha followed the angry human, and watched with mild amusement as Kikyo threw Kagome's covers off and opened every shade and window possible. Shivering and grumbling Kagome buried herself under the pillow, refusing to respond to her sister's madness.

"Kagome!" Kikyo's voice was shrill, and the wolf winced. "You get out of bed, **this instant!**" she cried, eyes blazing as she dragged Kagome off the bed. The younger princess fell to the ground, crying out as she hit the solid floor, and then looking up at her sister and glaring.

Sango rushed to Kagome's side, helping her up and stripping her of her clothing, despite the princess's obvious reluctance.

With much grumbling, fussing, and fighting Kagome was dressed and in position to walk down the spiral staircase to the main ballroom, where her father would receive her. Kikyo would be received by her betrothed, and Sasha by her father. The procession went just as planned, and soon the entire castle and it's occupants were surrounding the dias where Hiko was standing with Kagome and Kikyo at his side.

Inuyasha, however, was gaping silently from the shadows. For there, beside Kikyo, was Kagome. The supposed servant, was a princess?! Golden eyes went to Miroku, who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and trying to scoot away. A growl from Inuyasha stopped him, however. The prince of dog demons snatched Miroku's collar and pulled him to his face.

"A PRINCESS?! She's the sister to my supposed wife-to-be! What if she makes a scene!?" he hissed, and Miroku shrugged. "Make a distraction until I can figure out what to do!" he snarled and shoved the monk away. Miroku flitted off, eyes roving the crowd until he found Sango. Once there he told her the truth, hoping to gain the maid's understanding, but Sango started beating him repeatidly with her boomerang before dashing forward to find Sasha.

"Everyone!" Hiko stated, tapping a glass for attention. "Everyone! As you know, these lovely children are mine..." he waved his hand proudly at the three standing near him. "My son, Souta. My youngest daughter, Kagome. And my eldest, Kikyo..." he smiled at each, and a round of soft clapping was heard from the crowd as well as murmurs of approval. "I'd like to thank you all for coming, as most of you know tonight isn't just about the Winter Ball. Instead it is a time for recognizing perfect matches, ones that will strengthen the bonds between Demons and Humans. My daughter..." he held out his hand to Kikyo, who took it and stepped to his side.

Sango's heart was going way too fast, she was sure of it. If what Miroku said was true, the betrothal could be ruined! Who knew what Kagome would do!? Frantically pushing through the crowd, but trying to remain unseen, she made her way to Sasha, who was standing regally next to her father, black tail swishing back and forth in irritation. She obviously didn't want to be here.

"Sasha!" Sango hissed, and the wolf flicked her ear, looking over at Sango with wide eyes. Her father growled something, and the wolf-princess responded by hushing him before detatching herself from his arm.

"Sango...what-?" she whispered, pulling the maid to her side. Nobles glanced at them, but said nothing. No one would question Sasha's interest in a maid, she was a princess of high wealth and her clan was one of the largest wolf clans alive. Very dangerous.

"My daughter Kikyo has been betrothed to a man for some time now, though the decision was tough to make. Many times I had to sit down and consider offer after offer for my lovely daughter, but only one could be chosen, and in the end I believe my choice was best." Hiko patted Kikyo's hand and smiled down at her. Nervous, but excited, the princess beamed at the people who were holding their breath in anticipation.

"HE WHAT?!" Sasha cried, her voice low but still drawing attention. From the dais, Kagome was gazing absently at her quarreling friends, brows nit together in confusion. Why were they fighting?_'Oh, I don't feel so great...'_ she murmured to her mind, one hand falling to her stomach. This wasn't the first time she'd done this, she knew that...but she wasn't exactly sure if she could disguise it until her father had finished speaking.

Suddenly, Kagome collapsed, and Kikyo let out a cry of surprise before going to her sister's side. Hiko, speech forgotten, turned to his daughters and ordered a healer to her side. "The rest of you can continue with the activities..." he said, waving the orchestra to start playing.

Sasha and Sango looked up, relief as well as fear on their faces. Was Kagome okay?

From the shadows a dark figure watched, face hidden by a cloak that was drawn tight around his small frame. He shifted slightly, the distinct flash of a blade showing from a brief opening his cloak. The figure looked around him, and upon seeing no one had noticed, moved closer to the dias.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	7. Death of a King: Lost Wolf

This chapter focuses on Sasha, and Kouga. A little love-action goin' on, then it's Inuyasha an Kagome, so stay tuned for it. Also, it's possible I left some things behind in my edits of the last few chapters; Sasha Darkwaters used to be called Skye, before I edited this thing...so if there's a Skye in there somewhere it's talking about Sasha.

Disclaimer: Can never own, can never be sued.

* * *

Episode 7: Death of a King: Lost Wolf

* * *

Kagome blinked her eyes, groaning in pain as her head swam. The pulse of music could be heard off to her right, the gentle thrum echoing around her and bouncing off the walls of the ballroom. The fuzzy faces of her father, Kikyo, and Souta all hovering over her made her blink again, confusion in her eyes.

"What...happened?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing the side of her head.

"You passed out...ten minutes ago." Kikyo said, "The healer said we had to wait for you to wake up...Kagome, has this happened before?" her breath caught in her throat when her sister nodded somewhat absently and gazed out into the crowd.

"Father...there's something I must-" Kikyo started, but was cut off as Kagome let off a shrill scream

"KING LEXERIAN!" the younger human cried, and what happened next was in slow motion for the girl...and if you asked her later to repeat what she saw, she would give you perfect details...

With a quick movement the shadow detatched himself from behind the dias, body dodging through the crowd with little effort. He barely turned at Kagome's cry, intent only on reaching the wolf king. Sasha turned as her friend screamed, having been previously engaged in a heated conversation about kingdom politics with a fox-prince. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the dark figure moving towards her father, blade drawn. She dashed forward, but the stunned crowd of humans and demons could only turn and stare, getting in her way. She shrieked with rage, and at that instant her father turned, the assassin's blade slashing across his neck.

The wolfess watched with complete and total horror on her features as her King, her father, fell to the ground. He hadn't even had a chance to defend himself! She snarled, shoving people aside as she launched herself bodily into the assassin. Other wolves of her clan had come to her aid, ringing their fallen king and their growling princess.

The cloaked assassin's hood fell away, and an audible gasp left the gathered wolves. Prince Kouga pushed his way through, and stood staring down at Sasha. The assassin bore the markings of Sasha's very own clan upon his cheek. He was a personal guard of the royal family, Kouga winced as Sasha heaved the warrior to his feet and tossed him into the waiting arms of those gathered. The assassin smirked, and let himself be taken.

Kouga watched as the wolf princess knelt beside her father, his eyes flickering to the crowd as King Hiko and his family made their way forward. Hiko's eyes were blazing, and Kikyo and Kagome were crying by the time they reached the scene.

Sasha, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to it all.

"My lady?" a wolf called, worry in his tones as he gazed at the bleeding, but still alive, King. When his princess didn't answer the warrior took to fidgeting, but stopped at a glare and a growl from his mate. Kouga shook his head, blue eyes returning to the she-wolf.

Her hand extended to her father's cheek, a healer falling to the King's side as he studied his neck wound with a serious eye.

"Will he live?" Sasha asked softly.

"My Lady, it's hard to tell-" the healer started, and was instantly silenced as the wolf-girl extended her arm, clawed hand grasping the healer's neck and squeezing. The healer's eyes widened, almost as if to bulge out of his very skull.

"Will. He. Live?" she snapped, still staring at her father. The healer gasped, then spoke.

"It's...It's...doubt...doubtful!" he cried, and Sasha threw him away. The human scrambled to his feet and held his own neck, tears streaming down his face from lack of air. "It's a serious...neck wound. The assassin hit the jugular..." he coughed, rubbing his already bruising collarbone.

"Lady Sasha?" Kikyo asked softly, stepping forward.

"Shut up." the wolfess growled, inching closer to her gasping father, who's dark red eyes opened to look at his only heir.

"My...daughter..." he took a sharp breath, wincing at the pain that bubbled in his throat. Sasha shook her head, placing a finger on his lips.

"Shhh...hush Daddy...shhh..." she whispered. The King shook his head, ears lowering and tail thumping on the ballroom floor.

"Sasha...listen to me..." he swallowed thickly, blood spurting down the front of his once rich velvet green tunic. The wolf bit her lip, forcing back the tears as she waited for him to continue.

"You must...lead our people..." he said, eyes glazing.

"Father, I can't! I'm not...I'm not 18 yet!" she said, "I've still got a few more months, months that I need you here for...months that I must have you by my side! I cannot rule alone..." she pleaded.

"You are ready." he said steadily, then his vision wavered again, a clawed and bloody hand reaching up to touch the side of his daughter's pale face.

"The advisors will keep everything in order until your birthday arrives, at which time..." he swallowed again, eyes drooping, and then forced himself awake. "...at which time you will take over, as Queen. And you do not have to rule alone, never alone my love." he whispered, voice hoarse. Sasha sobbed, sniffled, and silenced herself.

"I'll be there, guiding you when you need it most..." he heaved a breath, and the princess watched with horror as he lost more blood. The sight was sickening. "Find a mate, live...happy..." his eyes closed, breathing ragged.

"Train...the...miko..." he added, swallowing again, "Ah...Ah, Sasha...do you see her?" he asked, eyes flickering open. She nodded, choking back tears.

"I see her father...I see her...go to her..." she whispered, knowing he was talking about her mother. "Sleep well...father..." she added, her forhead resting against his. She felt the puff of air leave his lips, the final breath her father would ever take, and lay there next to him, letting his blood soak through her dress and touch her skin. She cared not for much else.

_'Sasha...you poor thing...'_ Kouga smiled wearily as he watched the father and daughter moment, it was the only thing he could do. It wasn't as if he had some extraordinary healing powers that could bring the King back. Not even Kikyo could do it, even with her Miko powers...he knew as much.

And he also knew the wolfess would take no comfort now, but perhaps...yes...later he would see if she needed a shoulder to cry on. For now though, he must let her be. Leave her to her anger, sorrow, and pain. Were he in her place, it would be what he would want...

"Sasha..." Kagome choked out, "I tried Sasha..." the princess sobbed, turning to bury her face into her father's chest. Kikyo placed a gentle hand on Kagome's back, trying to comfort her sister. It was true, Kagome had tried to warn everyone, but they hadn't moved quick enough. Not even Sasha could get to her father in time...

"It's fine, he's at peace now." the wolfess said neutrally, eyes opening as she stood from her position. "But. You..." she hissed, fists clenched as she turned towards the assassin. Who's lips were drawn up into a cocky smirk.

"Who sent you?" She screeched, and the guards threw the wolf-demon betrayer to his knees. "Well?! Speak up you traitor!" she cried, slapping him across the face.

The assassin chuckled and spit his blood at Sasha's feet, angering the wolfess even more.

"Figure it out she-bitch." he spat, grinning as the blood rushed to the wolf's face.

The wolf princess reached down to her left thigh, and the distinct sound of a blade coming out of a sheath could be heard as she pulled out a dagger. Kouga visibly showed surprise, this fae was full of tricks and surprises. He'd have to find out more, later.

"Who sent you!?" she lifted the dagger to his neck, and for the first time the assassin felt a wave of fear, but he surpressed it.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he mocked, and was stunned when Sasha stabbed downward into his shoulder flesh. He screamed, then snarled and lunged at her, hoping to catch the princess of guard...

Only to be met with several wolves from her clan, who threw him back.

"Morphius." she spat, taking the blade handed to her from a guard. "Tell me who sent you, tell me why you betrayed my father!" she pointed the blade at a more...important part to the male, and he paled.

"You wouldn't..." he squeaked, trying to inch away, but the wolves held his shoulders down, making it impossible for him to move.

"I would." she said calmly, proding closer with her blade. He bit his tongue, and glared at her, but said nothing.

"Have it your way." she murmured and slammed downward into his crotch. He let off a scream, this one louder and full of agony, and the onlookers turned away in disgust and in sympathy as Sasha drew the blade out, dripping with blood. She watched as he collapsed, and then ordered him taken away.

Hiko had the city guard clear the ballroom, and King Lexerian's body removed to a more respectable place. Kagome had tried to talk to Sasha, but she would see no one, instead having gone out of the castle altogether, to god knows where. Some wolves had gone after her, but Kagome had a feeling they wouldn't find her.

If Sasha didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. It was the way the demoness worked. Kagome knew as much. Just as Kagome knew that Sasha was hurting right now, and the wolf demon had every right to be. She'd seen her father murdered before her very eyes, and within a single day had lost him to death, and had the weight of the kingdom put on top of her. True, the advisors would rule in Lexerian's stead until Sasha's eighteenth birthday, but that still meant a lot of work for the queen-to-be. Kagome sighed as she lay on her bed, eyes closing as the breeze danced along her skin from her open balcony doors.

* * *

_'You promised you wouldn't leave me father, you promised you'd stay here to help me grow up. Is this your idea of me being an adult? First my mother dies giving birth to my only sibling, who dies three years later from poison. And now you, now you die.'_

The wolfess heaved a sigh of pain, eyes closing as she lowered her head to her knees. She had lost so much in her life, and her father had been the only real thing aside from Kagome and Sango that had kept her sane. Now the world felt like it was pressing against her, and it was driving her mad.

She supposed it was her father's death that made it feel that way. Always he had been the sheild from the reality that threatened to drown her now, but he was gone...and with him her sheild. She was to face the world alone, unprepared. She had training of course, her powers were top notch, and her politcal skills were the best out there. Her father had been sure of that. But there was so much more than that to being queen, and she dreaded the trip home, where she would be greeted with her sorrowed people. She'd have to tell them all that she had seen, and reveal to them that her father's most trusted warrior, Morphius, had betrayed the royal family. She'd have to tell Morphius' mate what a bastard her husband was, tell Morphius' children why their father was not coming home to them. She didn't know if she could do that.

Her eyes flickered open, lifting at the sounds of her clan guards trying to find her. They wouldn't find her, they couldn't. Sasha was hidden away, deep within herself, and far away from them. They were looking in all the wrong places. They expected her to be in the forests outside of the city, seeking comfort in the trees that the human's prided themselves on. Or, they'd expect her to be in the palace gardens, mourning over the loss of her father.

It was a pity her people didn't know her better. Didn't know that Sasha never let grief rule her to the extent that she'd do something completely stupid like that. The forest, though appealing to the fae, was a dangerous choice. If there were more assassins around, they too would expect her to run to the safety of the pines and oaks outside the massive human city. And the garden was...well...not all that great. Perhaps if she was home, in Lithomia, she'd have gone to the gardens and sat beneath her mother's willow tree, or climbed high in the branches of the oak that her ancestors had planted. But she was not home, and so...the measly human garden was not a place that intruiged her, or could ever off her mind peace.

"Lady Sasha?"

The princess jumped, scrambling to her feet and reaching to her inner thigh for her dagger, and winced when she realized she'd left it embedded in Morphius' shoulder. Growling and getting in a defensive stance, she glared at the shadow that leaned against the wall.

However, her intruder pushed himself away from the stones, blue eyes glittering as he came into veiw. "Lady Sasha, please, do not be alarmed. I mean no harm to you, I came to see if you were alright..." Kouga murmured, and moved to sit at her feet.

The tenseness faded, Skye's green orbs resting on the wolf prince as she sat beside him. It was silent for minutes afterwards, but hardly awkward. Kouga understood her need to mourn within herself before mourning in front of him, and also understood that she'd talk to him when she was ready.

In all honesty he was surprised she'd remained sitting on the castle's walls with him.

"I'm afraid..." she whispered, and Kouga turned towards her. Her eyes were closed, black hair falling into her face, the moonlight giving her a velvety glow. He waited in silence for her to continue, and when she did not he frowned.

"What...are you afraid of, Sasha?" Kouga asked, cutting the formalities for her sake. He saw her lower her ears, the black appendages flicking back and forth as if trying to capture every sound. It was cute.

"Of having to face my clan...of having to tell Morphius' children that their father betrayed the entire Lithomian kingdom, and killed their King. Of having to tell his wife that her husband, her mate for life, had murdered her leader. I'm afraid of the responsibility that I have to take on, afraid of being alone in a world I've never been in. I feel as if I've been thrown into the ocean's currents...and it's cold..." she paused, eyes closing, "So very cold."

Kouga winced, and shifted closer to her, his clawed hand coming to grasp her own. He said nothing as she leaned against his chest, and made no noise when she whimpered and began crying softly against him. Her understood, and respected, her need. And knew also that this night would never be mentioned to anyone, or at least...not this moment.

He lay back, letting her weight sink into him, eyes closing and breathing light. Sasha intruiged him, which was odd for the normally un-intriuged prince. He found her both irritating and attractive, which confused him altogether. All-in-all, he had the biting need to know more about her, despite the fact that she obviously held no romantic interest in him what-so-ever.

The only reason she was even laying against him and crying was because he was closest warm thing that had come to her. He had found her when no one else could, and that in itself had given her reason to show her weakness...

If just this once.

* * *

REVIEW! Next Chapter is Inu-Kag.

I'll respond to reviewers next chapter.


	8. Midnight Meetings

_To the Reviewers:_

**Chikyo-sama** : Thanks so much! I started this two years ago, so as I'm editing the first nine chapters I'm trying to remember where I was going with it. I hope to keep you as a reviewer, and I'll be checking out your works in the next few days.

**Swtts**. : Wow, I got added as a favorite author! Thanks a bundle! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I'll definitely check out your works when you get some up!

If there's anything I can do for you guys to make this a more interesting read, don't hesitate to request! This is a short chapter, mostly an interaction between Kag-Inu. It's pretty...heated, but not that bad. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't think I own it...but I'd like to own it...

* * *

Episode 8: Midnight Meetings.

* * *

Silent as a shadow Inuyasha moved through the garden, avoiding the wolf guards who were still searching frantically for their missing queen-to-be. He snorted at their lack of intelligence, muttering something about 'brainless wolves' to himself as he followed his nose to his destination.

Her scent had lingered even after she'd retired to her room for the night, the soft natural scent that blocked out of the heedy perfume of her elder sister, mingling with the smell of her tears. He licked his lips, leaping upward into a tree just outside the royal balcony. He'd been craving her all night, watching as she stood like some kind of sorrowed beauty, staring at the dead body of King Lexerian...his heart had kicked in his chest, and he'd felt the overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around her, and keep her safe from danger.

When she'd left the ballroom, Inuyasha had felt that the very warmth of the room had disipated. He'd imediately excused himself, telling Miroku that all this fuss was giving him a headache. The monk had probably figured out, by now, what his true intentions were...which was fine with the Dog-Prince, as long as the pervert didn't interrupt him.

Blazing golden eyes lifted to the open balcony doors, the glass reflecting his face as he jumped onto the stone floor. He kept telling himself that he was only checking up on her, just to insure that she was alright, that the nights events hadn't traumatized her too badly...such a beauty should not be wasted with sorrow and pain.

There, ah...she was even more beautiful in her sleep!

Moving soundlessly to her bedside, he sat down carefully, eyes locked on the pale form of the human-princess. Her shimmering dark hair was cascading around her face, framing her closed eyes and slightly-parted lips. Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat, a clawed finger tracing the woman's cheek delicately. He cursed his lack of self control, but found he couldn't really do anything about it.

All at once, she was awake, and the moment was shattered. Inuyasha jerked his hand away, and stood swiftly. Kagome opened her mouth to scream, her eyes wide and blurry with sleep. Inuyasha's hand fell back to her lips, silencing her cry, and it was then that the human princess realized who he was.

"What are you doing here?!" she hissed, sitting up and clutching the blanket to her lithe form. The hanyou resisted the urge to snatch the blanket away, and instead crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was making sure you were alright...I heard what happened..." he snapped back, peevish that Kagome had awoken and seen him. Again he cursed his lack of control, and for an instant wished he had actually payed attention to Sesshomaru's training...

Kagome's eyes widened, did Inuyasha know of her royal heritage? No, no that must not be it...could it? Miroku had said Inu was a servant, so...that meant...

Oh no.

Inuyasha glanced down to see Kagome staring at him with horror, a flicker of confusion passed over his eyes, followed by sympathy. Sitting down on her bed once more he stared back at her, golden optics meeting her own. Her close proximity was making him sweat, a deep pool of fire growing in his stomach.

"I-I-I.." Kagome couldn't seem to get the words out, her mouth opening and closing. Inuyasha, however, was fixed on staring at those lips, as they moved open and closed...open and closed...and a soft whimper escaped him. His ears flattened as he realized what he just did, and he looked away, arms folded in his sleeves. _'Stupid brain...'_ he muttered to himself.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, quirking an eyebrow. Had he just _whimpered_?! She bit down the urge to laugh at him, and instead laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Do you know...that...I'm a..." she stopped, biting her lower lip.

Inuyasha found this adorable, and a flush rose to his cheeks as his fingertips brushed her own. His tongue darted out to moisten his own lips, his optics frequently dancing towards her small fang-like teeth as they nibbled on that lower petal...and oh how he longed to kiss it...shivering he looked away.

"A princess?" he finished for her, voice husky. "Yes, Kagome, I know."

The girl nodded and drew her knees up to her chest. "Thank you..." she said, eyes closing as tears spilled silently down her cheeks. She turned away, hoping he hadn't seen this display of weakness, and hugged her knees tighter.

Inuyasha turned back towards her, brow furrowed, "For what?" he asked, nose twitching at the scent of her tears. His own optics saddened, and his heart lurched forward towards her, compelling him to touch her...to hold her...but he resisted.

"For checking on me..." she murmured, a sniffle leaving her.

Inuyasha cringed, fighting away the need to encircle her with his arms. He hated seeing her like this, and he hated how it made him feel. Turning away he faced the balcony, his back to her. "Please...don't cry..." he whispered, eyes closing. For a moment, it was silent, then he turned back to her. She was looking at him, deep eyes filled with tears, and face stained with her sorrow. She was paler than usual, making her ruby lips stand out even more. His body quivered, and all at once, he wrapped himself around her.

She burst into uncontrolled tears, her sobs echoing through his entire body. He wanted to ease her pain, to make it stop, but he didn't know how! He vaguely remembered Sesshomaru mentioning that _"Women use tears as a weapon that cuts deeper than a sword...only a fool falls for it..._" he mused idly that he was, indeed, a fool.

He felt her small hands clutching at his chest, tiny nails digging into his skin. He groaned softly and pulled her tightly to him, both of them falling back to lay on the bed. He traced her arm with his hand, loving the way her skin prickled with goosebumps beneath his touch, as he murmured soft words to her.

In all reality, he wasn't really sure of what he was saying...but whatever it was, it was calming her. Slowly her sobs turned to sniffles, and the smell of tears became stale in the air. She sat up, arms bracing her on either side of his torso. His own arms were wrapped peacefully around her waist, their optics locked. He stared at her tear-streaked face, and leaned upward.

He heard her sharp intake of breath, and his heart rate sped up as he pulled her closer. His lips brushed across both her cheeks, his soft tongue licking away the tears that had gathered there. She let off a shuddering breath, the air from her mouth tickling his face as he leaned further towards her and claimed her neck in small kisses.

"Inu-...-yasha..." her voice was soft, breathless, a whisper of his name. He smirked and wrapped his arms tighter around her. His tongue left his mouth once more, tracing a delicate pattern along her collarbone and up to her jaw, once there he began quietly nibbling her ear. She, in turn, could only clutch at his body, her heart hammering in her chest.

Suddenly, she shoved away from him, a shaking hand coming up to grasp the front of her night-dress, as if that alone could protect her from his heated kisses. Inuyasha growled, and stood, his entire body quaking with need. Her scent, her taste...he growled again, his voice pitched higher than normal as he shook it out of his mind.

"I'm...sorry..." he whispered, and turned away from her. She tried to catch his eyes, but they were hidden by those damnable bangs! She cursed softly and got off the bed, her hand resting on his arm.

"It's...alright...I..." she paused, face flushing a bright pink as the memory of his tongue dancing along her skin replayed itself in her mind. "I...didn't mind..." she murmured, eyes closed.

The hanyou looked down at her, eyes blazing once more with passion. She looked so beautiful, so innocent...all at once he wanted to corrupt her, make love to her, here his name leave her lips in a wild cry...

With a quick movement she was in his arms, his lips crushed feverishly against her own. She tasted so wonderful...he growled when she tried to pull away, his arms pulling her against his chest. She moaned, causing another wave of passion to leave Inuyasha's body. Slowly he lifted his face from hers, his breathing ragged in his own ears.

Her lips were slightly swollen, a trickle of blood seeping from a small bite mark on her lower lip. He smirked, knowing he'd caught her lip with his fang. Leaning forward again he suckled lightly on that lip, tasting her blood on his tongue. A second time, he pulled away, staring at her dazed expression. Pride welled inside him, a feverish feeling of knowing that he had caused her to be so breathless.

A soft growl left him, this one affectionate and low. "Kagome..." he murmured softly, and leaned down to claim her lips in a soft kiss. She responded this time, arms wrapping tightly around his neck as she pressed against him.

One hand rose to entangle itself in her hair, cupping the back of her head as he tilted her face back to gain better access. His tongue pushed against her lips, and she whimpered as he dove in to taste her. He searched every last part of her mouth, loving the taste of her, and loving even more the sounds she made every once in awhile.

Tentavely she touched her tongue with his, and he growled as the battle began.

Minutes later, they drew away, breathing heavily. Inuyasha wasted no time as his lips once more took over her neck, Kagome did not resist but instead played idly with his long white hair. A twitch caught her attention, and she watched, awe-struck, as his white ears shifted on his head.

Small fingers touched the velvet appendages, bringing forth a deep rumble from Inuyasha's chest and she giggled, squeezing his ears in her fingertips and gasped when he nipped her ear in response.

_'knock knock knock'_

Inuyasha drew away, leaving Kagome shivering in the middle of her room. His eyes flashed to the door, a look of horror on his features as he registered who was on the other side.

Kikyo.

Not willing to let his future-bride see him with her younger sister, especially like THIS, he turned to Kagome and kissed her once more. "Tell no one of our meeting..." he whispered and dashed out.

The young female watched him go, a longing look to her features. It was at this time Kikyo entered.

You can imagine the elder princess' surprise to see her younger sister standing clad in a silky night dress, shivering uncontrollably and staring outside. Not only that, but Kagome's lips were kiss-swollen, her face flushed, and her eyes glazed.

Crossing her arms, Kikyo narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Something you want to tell me, Kagome?" she asked sweetly, "Or should I say..._someone?_"

Kagome glanced up, flushed face deepening to a scarlet color..

* * *

REVIEW! Chapter 9 will take longer than expected, I thought it was complete but turns out I only had it half done before I saved it and moved on with school. lol 


	9. The Envoy

Whew! Sorry it took so long guys, I had finals week (on top of two college finals) and then I ended up getting really sick and was in bed for about four days. All good now though, and the road to recovery opened up a spot to finish chapter 9! Go me!

To my reviewers;

InuYasha Complex: Thanks! I'm glad you like this fic, I'm having a fun time restoring it and finishing it. Hope to see more of you!

TamaRose: LOL. Calm down there, friend. Inuyasha is known for being dense, and right now it's just lust...so...you may have to wait to see how far they get. ;) I've got big surprises in for these characters.

Charm2999: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!

I make a point to look up people's stories if they review me, so if you have something up I'll be sure to look at it in the coming weeks.

Disclaimer: Mwahahahaha, I don't own a damn thing! ...wait, why am I laughing?

NOTE: In the lost wolf chapter, I realize I put 'Skye' in there by accident. I repeat myself; Skye used to be the name I had for Sasha's character two years ago when I first created this story. I changed it to fit the new personality and story line that came to mind, so there shouldn't be anymore mistakes and I'll try to get in there and fix the ones that do show up when I can. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Envoy

Sasha stirred lazily from her position on the castle wall, her eyes peeping open as the morning mist reflected the sun into her eyes. It was early morning, very early, and she wondered vaguely what had awoken her. Kouga lay beneath her, one arm cradling her back, while the other was gripping her hand to his chest beside her face. She yawned, disenganging herself from his embrace (which in turn woke him up) and stood.

"Everything alright?" Kouga asked, fangs bared in a sleepy yawn. He was cramped from sleeping on the castle wall last night, but it had been worth it. Glancing up at Sasha, her hair tousled and face rosy with sleep...oh yes, it had been _well worth it_! He grinned, causing her to frown down at him and wave a clawed hand in his direction.

"Fine, fine." she said absently, undoing her hair and running her claws through it to get rid of the knots. Kouga marveled at the shimmer in her black locks, wanting to reach out and run his own hands through them, but by the time he'd made this realization she was already rebraiding her hair into it's tight coil and tossing it behind her. Next, she began straightening her dress, grumbling in obvious distaste at the blood that still coated her.

"C'mon.." he said gruffly, hauling her to her feet. Wide-eyed, Sasha stumbled into the male wolf, he picked her up bridal style and took off for her balcony. She shrieked loudly, claws digging painfully into his shoulder as she struggled to hold on. He growled, irritated at her reaction, "I'm not going to drop you, idiot." he muttered, and she visibly relaxed.

In a few minutes they were in her room, having come in from the balcony without so much as a glance from the palace guards. Her wolves had been here, she could smell them everywhere, and so could Kouga apparently because he chuckled as he trotted to her bed and flopped down. Another frown graced her features.

"Aren't you going to leave, so I can dress and bathe?" she snapped, arms tightly bound in front of her chest. He looked her up and down, sympathy washing over his features before he wiped any emotion away and grinned up at her. She was pale, eyes still heavy with pain from losing her father, and she was positively caked in blood. It coated her legs, where she'd been leaning in it, and her arms from having to hold the failing body of her king.

"Why should I leave? I'm taking a nap." he grunted when she sent a glare his way and rolled onto his side. Sasha continued to glare until he released a snore, tail twitching behind him. At this, she growled and trotted towards her dresser, snatching up her armor along the way, and darted into the bathroom.

It was another hour before she emerged from the adjoining room, and Kouga watched with lidded eyes as she brushed out her hair with a comb and rebraided it for the second time that morning. She had majority of her armor on, the red metal bodice with the black fur outlining her breasts, and the hard gauntlets that covered her arms. The leather skirt was on as well, the only thing really missing was her weapons and boots.

Already her clean scent was wafting into Kouga's nose, and his half-lidded eyes fell shut, ears and nose alert to everything she did. The wolf prince prided himself on his abilities to sense where someone was and what they were doing, so he was mildly surprised to suddenly feel a weight on his waist. Snapping his blue orbs open he stared at Sasha, who was straddling his hips, her slender body positioned above his in a rather compromising position.

Being a male youkai he didn't much care for the submission this implied...she belonged beneath him. Growling low in his chest he flipped her over on the bed, her legs still wrapped around his waist and his body cradled warmly between her legs. He flushed, wondering what had come over the girl, even as she leaned up to plant her lips firmly on his own.

A shudder passed through him, his tongue darting out to lap at her lips, she let him taste her silently. The only response to his kissing back was her body tightening further still on the male's own, her legs squeezing his waist until they were pressed extremely close together. Kouga's mind was a whirlwind of questions, but they were blurred and moving too fast for him to single any one out...nothing made sense except to keep kissing her.

He growled, and she returned it fiercely with one of her own, the sensation of being challenged making him grow hot with desire. He flushed more, arms wrapping around her and claws digging into the exposed shoulder flesh he found there, she snarled up at him breaking the kiss, and he moved down to nip at her neck.

Their tails brushed behind them, elicting more growls as they ravished each other in nips and licks. Their armor, too, brushed, the metalic cling lost to the two warriors as they tangled themselves further in each other. They even failed to hear someone knock at the door, and it wasn't until the door flew open and a startled gasp sounded, that Kouga looked up from Sasha's redened neck to see...

Kagome.

Sasha, too, saw the girl and made no move to shove him off. He glanced down at the female who was eyeing Kagome quietly, and after a few moment of the stare down between the two girls she gently removed Kouga from on top of her, untangling her legs from his. He growled a bit, but didn't protest. Instead, he watched with an amused expression as Sasha pulled Kagome all the way into the room and shut the door behind the human princess.

"S-sorry! I shouldn't...I knocked...but I didn't...I heard...I...oh sorry!" Kagome was all stutters and apologies, her face beat red at having interrupted such a delicious moment between the two wolves. Kouga licked his lips, his nose taking in the scent of the arousal in the room left over from their little interlude, and sighed. This would have to wait, he needed to check his wolves...and by the look of things, they wouldn't be continuing now anyway.

Slowly, the blue-eyed wolf prince came up behind Sasha and planted a rough kiss on her neck, his fangs grazing her shoulder, before he took off and leapt from the balcony. He smirked as he heard her sigh, before her scent was lost to him...all except the part of her scent that was clinging to him making him light-headed. His grin widened as he strut around, displaying this scent to every youkai he passed...Sasha's own wolf guards looking rather confused, but not daring to challenge Kouga.

Back in Sasha's room, the female wolf demon was sprawled on the bed with Kagome at her side. Both women looked up to the ceiling, the air around them tense.

"So he's back, then." Sasha stated, voice hoarse. Kagome could only nodd. "I will speak to your father immediately." and again, Kagome could only nodd...

* * *

"What do you mean, it isn't my business?" Sasha snapped, royally pissed as she flared her demon energy towards the human king. He visibly blanched, but didn't back down.

"I mean that you've got more important things to worry about, Kikyo will be married soon-" he was cut off as the said bride-to-be came into the throne room. She eyed Sasha, as well as her father, before coming to stand beside the wolf demon.

"Sasha is...right." Kikyo said, eyes downcast. A sigh escaped the miko, her shoulders slumping in defeat, "Kagome will need protection from the Lithomian's now more than ever..." she added, eyes lifting to her confused father.

"Explain yourself." Hiko's voice boomed, shattering across the throne room and making the guards at the other end cringe.

"She means, Lord Hiko, that the power of the Shikon no Tama has fallen to Kagome's shoulders. The power is transfering as we speak to Kagome, and Kikyo is losing her hold on it." Sasha finished for Kikyo, who was paler than ever and staring at her startled father.

"Is this...true...?" he asked, turning to Kikyo now, "Kikyo? Daughter?" and when she nodded, he threw his hands into the air and flopped down onto the throne.

"Do you see now, Hiko?" Sasha dropped all formalities, stepping closer to the human lord. "Kagome needs to come with me, I need to train her, need to insure her safety in the transfer. With the envoy from Naraku-"

"An envoy?" Kikyo suddenly broke in, angry now. "What envoy?!"

"Naraku has returned from his absence and has retaken his throne, he has declared war on this kingdom if we do not allow you to marry him." Hiko sighed into his large hands, eyes closing as Kikyo stared at him in distress.

"You...you're kidding me.." Kikyo waiting for someone to tell her it was a joke, that the envoy hadn't been from Naraku...and when no one did she sunk to her knees. Sasha said nothing, but waited in silence. Minutes turned slowly in absolute quiet, the only sound was Kikyo's labored breathing and Hiko's sighs.

"...take her.." his voice was hoarse, filled with weariness and pain as he waved to dismiss them both. No more needed to be said. Kagome would come with Sasha back to Lithomia, where her training as a Miko would begin.

* * *

"Are you sure you will not come?" Sasha asked, glancing at Kikyo from the side of her eye. The hume shook her head, sadly turning to her door as they passed it and entering her room.

"When do you leave?" Kikyo asked, and Sasha sighed.

"Three days." the wolf said quietly, and Kikyo nodded.

"I'll have Kagome ready to go by then. Thank you, Sasha." Kikyo murmured, shutting the door behind her. Slowly, Sasha made her way to the upper levels and entered her own room, where Sango and Kagome were waiting, both beaming at her with those crazy smiles of theirs. Half-heartidly she returned those smiles, ears flicking atop her head as the distant singing of wolves outside the gate caught her attention.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHA! Another one finished! Things get more interesting from here, DRAMA and WILD LUST! MWAHAHAHAHA. -coughs-

So anyway. Next chapter is all about goodbyes, short and probably just a filler chapter while I work on the dramatic journey to Sasha's homeland, Lithomia. And Shippou fans, BE PREPARED! MWAHAHAHA!

You know the drill. REVIEW!


	10. We're The Same: Forbidden Kisses!

I should be doing homework, from my absence at school...but eh, I don't feel like it. So instead I'll type this chapter, and then later tonight (when I realize; oh shit, I still haven't done the homework!) I'll rush to get all five assignments done! Ah, tis the life of an authoress!

Gotta love me!

Disclaimer: I wish.

* * *

Chapter 10: We're The Same: Forbidden Kisses!

* * *

Kagome yawned admist the idle chatter of her garden-girls, many of them giggling at each other when a 'man' was brought into the conversation. She hated sitting here, hated listening to them talk about men as if they needed one to be complete. It disgusted her, and made her wish she was out training with Sasha.

Last night had been...interesting. After Sasha had returned from the throne room, looking rather disheveled and angry, Kagome and Sango had preceeded to load the wolf-girl up on sake and good food, with a whole hell of a lot of chatter. Questions had flown, about Kouga and Inuyasha, and Sango had even pitched in a few words about the mysterious monk Miroku. After that, Sasha had insisted that Kagome spend a day doing her duties, and that Sango go and get some training in while Sasha was still here.

So off they'd gone in the morning, rising at dawn. Kagome slept in later than they had, listening half-heartidly as her two best friends left the room and headed for the training grounds. To tell the truth, she'd felt rather left out by the whole ordeal, wondering in the back of her head what the hell was so important about beating each other up.

So engrossed in her irritated thoughts she failed to see a certain hanyou and his brother walking the grounds. Inuyasha was dressed in his normal red haori, glaring at his brother as Sesshomaru talked about Kikyo, who hadn't left her rooms since last night.

"I don't sense the jewel's power as much as before, it's like she's trying to hide it." Inuyasha stated, clearly upset. When his brother didn't respond, Inuyasha threw his hands in the air an stalked away, but not before catching _her_ scent. Immediately he paused in his steps, just now noticing the loud giggling of her peers, and turned his golden gaze towards Kagome. He licked his lips, watching her silently as she waved a question off one of the other women, and responded nuetrally. She looked bored, he noted, and grinned to himself when he thought of all the ways to alleviate that problem.

She hadn't noticed him yet, so he was content to continue watching her, his arms placed firmly in the sleeves of his haori and his ears twitching as he strove to hear her voice. He licked his lips again, recalling the kiss they'd shared, and wished feverishly that she were alone and they could try again. A shudder passed through him, his nose wrinkling as he fought off his own arousal at the thought of her and him alone once more, and trotted away before anyone else noticed his take on the princess.

Too bad for him that Sesshomaru was already watching, and had caught every little detail his brother had thrown out there; a barely perceptible smirk crossing his features. His little brother was always one to cause a problem...

* * *

Sango was sweating, something she hadn't done since the last time Sasha had visited, and was extremely grateful to the female wolf demon for dragging her out here to the training field. Since her injury, and her new position as Kagome's maid, Sango rarely trained with any of the warriors...aside from Kohaku, but that didn't count. Her little brother had a knack for going easy on her.

Sasha, on the other hand, would just assume knock Sango on her ass before giving her a break!

"Truce! Truce...!" Sango wheezed, falling to a knee, "Gimme a break Sasha, I'm out of shape!" the boomerang came screaming back to Sango, who caught it one handed and let it fall to the ground beside her. They'd been out here all day, and though Sango was sweating and breathing heavily, Sasha was barely showing stress from it.

The wolf sighed, coming to kneel in front of the other woman with a serious expression. "You must get into shape, the time has come." Sasha stated, and Sango blinked up at her confusion in her eyes. Another sigh left the wolf and she glanced away, and for the first time Sango noticed that Sasha wasn't really all there. Had she been that way the entire time?

"Sasha?" Sango reached a hand out to the wolf, touching the side of the other female's face gently, and Sasha reacted by turning to look at her.

"Kagome, she'll need you as her protector now. I want you to come with us to Lithomia in three days time, I'll need you to be at your best; as you were when you were an exterminator." Sasha held up a hand as Sango went to protest, "Kagome's power grows with each day, and Kikyo's fades. She is the new jewel, the true holder and protector; the true Miko. Kikyo and Hiko have both asked me to train her, normally I would refuse...but, circumstances being what they are..." Sasha shrugged her shoulders, her head shaking back and forth.

"Kagome...is the new jewel?" Sango asked, somewhat confused. "...and what circumstances?" she added suspiciously, watching with glittering eyes as Sasha rose to her feet.

"Naraku."

* * *

A shrill scream reached across the entire courtyard, from the gates to the training grounds and even up to the kitchens. Sango and Sasha were racing forward before the scream had even left Kagome's lips, the wolf's ears catching the peircing release of air even as the startled maid's at Kagome's side leapt forward to catch their princess.

Kagome was in a state of viciousness, her eyes rolled back in her head, her mouth agape as scream after terrible scream escaped her lips. Her face was deadly pale, little hands clenched tightly to the knitting she'd been working on, and her legs sprawled uselessly underneath her. No one knew, however, what was going on...

No one except Sasha, who knew that somewhere in the castle, Kikyo was writhing in pain. Kouga and a few of his guards had come along as well to see the damage, and Inuyasha was hovering in the background with his brother and Miroku...it seemed the line to see Kagome's fallen form was growing longer, and Sasha wasn't liking it. All these demons, if they sensed the jewel in Kagome...things would go very wrong. She couldn't take them all on at once, and Sango was too tired to do much but help her lift Kagome to the chair.

"We must find Kikyo!" Sasha hissed to Sango, who nodded and informed the wolf demon that the elder human girl hadn't left her rooms since last night. That was all Sasha needed to know before she was heaving Kagome over her shoulder and taking off for the castle, yelling back for Sango to meet her in Kagome's rooms. The exterminator nodded, both she and Kohaku headed for their charge's chambers.

By the time they got there, Kagome was curled against Kikyo's chest on Kagome's bed, both of them pale and shaking. Sasha, on the other hand, was mutely standing in the corner, a frown gracing her features.

"Oh Kagome, are you alright!?" Sango cried, lunging to grab hold of her best friend who began sobbing into her shoulder.

"It hurts Sango!" Kagome whimpered, and Kikyo winced. A gasp left both human princesses, a pinkish light filtering from Kikyo to Kagome, before they both screamed. Sasha flattened her ears, trying to block out the sound, while Sango attempted to calm their fears and Kohaku went about securing the doors. He had already been informed of what was happening, and would be staying behind to protect Kikyo when Kagome and Sango left.

"It's the jewel, Kagome." Sasha said suddenly, breaking the tension in the air. Her voice was nuetral, her eyes blank as she stared at the younger princess.

"The...the..what?" Kagome asked, brown eyes confused.

"The Jewel." and at another blank look from her friend, Sasha sighed and glared at Kikyo, "Has no one told her about the jewel!?"

"She means, Kagome..." Kikyo said, swallowing as she pulled her younger sister into her arms, "That you are receiving our mother's power. You know how everyone called me the Jewel of the Family?" at Kagome's nodd, Kikyo continued, "It wasn't entirely a nickname, inside of me is the Shikon no Tama, a powerful jewel that only a miko can take care of. If it falls into the wrong hands, it will be used for hurtful purposes; it's why men came after me, why I left with Sasha all those years ago. I had to train myself to use it, to heal it, and most of all; to protect it. Sasha knows a bit more about training, as does old Kaede..." Kikyo stopped as another round of pain escaped them both, a cry leaving Kagome's pale lips.

"Is...is that why," Kagome gasped, "Is that why I'm going with Sasha? To train, so I can protect mama's jewel?" at Kikyo's nodd, Kagome sniffled, "So, what will happen to you? Why couldn't you have it anymore?"

"I wasn't meant to be its protector, in all honesty I don't know why. Perhaps the jewel senses your innocence, your purity. The only reason I received it so young, too young in fact, is because mother died when Souta was born. The Jewel needed a holder, and our father could only take it for a short amount of time before it would try to consume him, so I had to be it's shell, now you have to be it's protector." Kikyo said softly, patting Kagome on the head.

"We must keep it hidden, if any of those blood thirsty bastards find out-" Sasha paused, a quiver racing down her spine, and Kikyo sent her a worried look. "We leave in three days time, unfortunately I cannot go any sooner without it being suspicious; besides, we have peace talks here with Lord Hiko I must complete in my father's...absence." she winced here, "Until then, Kohaku will travel with Kikyo as a constant guard, and Sango with Kagome when I cannot be with her. I will do what I can to mask her power, but should an unusual flare up start..." she glanced at Kikyo, who nodded.

"Do you think...Naraku has felt it?" Sango asked, and the room went silent.

"I have no doubt that dirty bastard is clinging to the last traces of the transfer, trying to find out where the jewel is now so he can steal it and make it his own. The only thing we have going for us is that he's in love with Kikyo, the part of the sickly hanyou that's still human loves the elder human...for now, that will keep Kagome safe." Sasha muttered, acutely aware that Kikyo was holding back tears.

* * *

It was later that night that Inuyasha could be seen jumping from his balcony and out into the gardens below; after Kagome's little scream-a-thon earlier he was concerned for the beautiful girl's health. He'd noticed she hadn't been feeling well all day after that, and her maid and that damnable wolf-girl had been clinging to her hips, not giving him a damn chance to talk to her. Especially since they both knew his secret.

Sighing he leapt easily onto the tree outside Kagome's balcony, he knew for a fact that Sango was in the kitchens; having sent Miroku to keep the little twit busy, and that Sasha was off with Kouga doing Kami only knew what. He cringed, pushing those thoughts away with a disgusted grunt, and heaved himself over to her balcony's edge.

Judging by her scent, she was asleep...and a troubled sleep at that. He could smell her sweat, her fear, underlying her natural scent that usually drove him wild. Right now, though, all he could feel for the girl was extreme worry. It wasn't normal for a young maiden to start screaming randomly and pass out in her friend's arms, nor was it normal for her energy to spike so that it almost rivaled her sister's. Naturally it was a stupid assumption, to think that anyone could be as strong as Kikyo...but at the time, he hadn't been the only one to think so.

Even his stoic brother had murmured something about it before walking off. Ah, well, either way he was just here to see if she was okay. He smirked, remembering the LAST time he'd told himself that was the only reason he'd been there.

Suddenly, the girl on the bed stirred, and he paused in his advance. She was drenched in sweat, the blankets tossed crazily around the large room, and judging by the marks on her skin it looked like she'd been trying to scratch the first several layers off! Concern washed over him and he inched closer, blood reaching his nose as he realized she'd actually succeeded in tearing a few layers off her left arm.

"Kagome..." he whispered, one clawed hand coming out to touch her shoulder. She whimpered and jerked awake, eyes wide and hair tousled. "You were..having a bad dream.." he muttered, and she blinked at him.

"Inu...ya..sh..a?" she asked, staring at him with a dazed expression. He nodded briefly, one finger tracing lines around the wounds on her arm. Kagome winced, drawing away and holding her injury to her chest. It was in this position that Inuyasha saw the real damage.

_'Kami, she really had been trying to tear her skin off!'_ he thought, brows knit in concern. Her left arm was torn from the elbow to the wrist, ruby red blood squirting down the length and coating on the bedspread below. It had to hurt, seeing as how her nails weren't that long to begin with, and if Inuyasha didn't know any better he'd have thought Kagome had transformed into a demon to injure herself so severely! He muttered something under his breath and snatched her arm away from her chest before she could protest.

Kagome watched with wide, frightened eyes as Inuyasha brought her bleeding wound to his mouth. She winced slightly, letting off a small whimper of pain, as his tongue lapped out to clean the wound; it was all so surreal. Here was Inuyasha, licking her wound and watching her with those strange golden eyes of his that made her heart kick painfully in her chest. Suddenly, she didn't want him to lick her just on the arm...she wanted...

"Inu..yasha..."

He looked up from his ministrations, eyes widening slightly at the sight. Kagome's eyes were half-lidded as she watched him, her cheeks flushed as the smell of her arousal reached his sensitive nose. Demon senses picked up the loud thrumming of her heart rate, and the increased degree of her temperature. Even her voice was laced with want. He gulped.

"Please, Inu-" she didn't get to finish, his lips descending on hers in a hungry kiss. She could taste her own blood on his lips, which oddly excited her even more, and let off a groan of bliss when he pushed her down to the sweaty bedspread. What was happening to her body? She was reacting to him in ways she didn't understand, but oh it felt so _right_!

"Kagome..." his heated whisper broke through her thoughts, and she realized he was leaning over her, his hips nestled between her legs. Much in the same position she'd caught Sasha and Kouga in earlier, and the image made her flush. All thoughts of being embarrased were washed away instantly as his tongue flicked out to graze her neck and jawline. She clutched at him, fingers digging painfully into his sides, the hanyou growling and nipping and licking at every turning point.

"Oh Kagome..." he groaned as she bucked beneath him, her heat painfully reminding him of his own need for her; the one currently growing where she was pressed against him. He shuddered, eyes closing in bliss as he continued to bath her in his scent. Inuyasha wanted her to smell like him, wanted all the other youkai to know that she _belonged_ to him...he didn't know why, he just did.

If he had been thinking straight, he'd have remembered that wanting to mate Kagome meant betraying everything he was; Kagome could never be his, he had Kikyo.

The thought sobered him and he withdrew, causing the girl to whimper beneath him. He studied her from his kneeling position between her legs and nearly collapsed back on top of the young girl at the sight that greeted him. Hungrily he drank in her state with his eyes, tongue lashing out to lick his lips where he could still taste her. Her arms were above her head, grasping the iron bars that served as a headboard, while her torso was thrust upward towards him, the skimpy nightgown falling down around her shoulders and revealing the top parts of her breasts. He swallowed thickly, trembling as he fought to contain the lust inside of him.

_Kami, he **needed** her!_

It was no longer a matter of 'want', but of 'need'. Every part of himself that was demon wanted to ravish the beauty beneath him, wanted to hear his name leave her lips in a wild cry as she went spiraling over the edge; an edge that he'd pushed her off! The other half, the human half, begged him to take her and make love to her beneath the pale moon; run his hands through that silky hair and whisper loving words in her ear as he strove to throw them both over that edge.

It would break all limits set, shatter the rules set about by the royal houses. If he did this, if he took her now, if he made her his mate, his brother would kill him. Kikyo would kill him. Hiko would kill him. Hell, they'd all ressurect him and murder him over and over again just to insure that he felt pain! Inwardly he cringed at this, and he knew this had to stop...

"Inuyasha..." she moaned up at him, head tossed back now as she bucked towards him, begging for his heat. He groaned, sinking back down to kiss and nibble at her skin. How could he resist her when she said his name in such longing?!

"Damn you woman..." he murmured against her neck, causing a giggle to leave her as she pushed upward with her hips against his. He gasped, the sharp intake of air causing his fangs to scratch a wound on her throat. It wasn't deep, but the smell of her fresh blood excited Inuyasha into a mad lust; one he couldn't control. He was grinding against her in wild need, both of them shivering and moaning loudly; lost to the world in their own desires.

The air was thick with their arousal, the scent drifting under the door and into the waiting nose of Sasha Darkwaters; the wolf princess who could hear and smell everything that was happening in her friend's room. Even Sango could hear it now, and she was worriedly watching Sasha to see what the youkai female would do.

The two had been sitting in the adjoining chamber to Kagome's room, watching and waiting. Sango had returned from the kitchen about ten minutes ago, willing to relieve Sasha of her guard duty, but instead the two had begun talking about preparations for the coming days. Sango's training would begin tomorrow, and wouldn't cease until they'd arrived in Lithomia, or until Sango was as good as she had been years ago.

And then she'd smelt him. Inuyasha. The dog's rancid odor, as Sasha had spit out so violently, had begun seeping into the room right after Sango had entered...she'd ignored it, hoping the bastard would smell Sasha and leave, and now that there were obvious sounds of pleasure coming from the other room the wolf was both appauled and amused.

However, the smell of blood on top of that arousal seemed to send Sasha into a blind rage, because the next thing Sango knew...

"Get the hell off her!"

_'Well, this is going to be interesting...'_ Sango thought, hitching her boomerang on her back and leaning casually on the open doorframe behind the enraged female demon. Sasha was truly a sight when she was mad, and Sango shuddered to think that this wasn't really _mad_ persay, just pissed off.

There she stood, red and black armor glinting in the moonlight, tight braid swinging delicately in front of her, blades practically hissing for blood at her hips, while the rest of her body was a rigid calm. The air about her was seething hot, her demon aura crackling lazily...as if it was just waiting to be released...and no doubt everyone who had a talent for sensing demon energies was now feeling the tension in the westwing of the castle.

Inuyasha was pissed.

"She wants me here, bitch, in case you didn't notice!" he spat, before he realized his mistake. A fist connected with his jaw, sending him careening towards the balcony. It took him a few minutes to get over the shock, but when he did he was already reaching for tetsaiga until he realized it was a useless sword. Just a rusty old katana, he reminded himself, urging his demon side to calm down.

"I don't care what Kagome wants, dog-breath!" she snarled, advancing into the room. Kagome opened her mouth to protest to this, but Sango sent her a warning glare that silenced her immediately. "Kagome is my charge, my responsibility! Or have you forgotten when we nearly had a problem at the winter ball because of you!? Or should I tell Kikyo about this as well..." the threat didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha, who visibly paled.

Kagome, on the other hand, was barely following the conversation. Why would Kikyo care if Inuyasha was with her, he was just a stupid servant!

"I'll leave, but this won't be the last time I see her." Inuyasha vowed, tightening his hold on tetsaiga's hilt.

"Yes, it will. She's leaving with me in two days, just as you are leaving tomorrow." Sasha spat, eyeing him with disdain. "If you attempt to speak with her in that time, I'll have your head, as well as a few other choice things, on a platter being served up to Kikyo before you can blink!" her voice was laced with venom, a slight reddish tint falling about her normally green eyes. Inuyasha growled and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, I-" he started, but Sasha was standing in his way, a snarl on her face.

"Don't test me half demon!" she growled, fangs bared. He ignored her, knowing Kagome was waiting to hear the rest of what he had to say.

"We are the same, girl, you may not understand it now but you will someday! We. Are. The. Same." his eyes locked with the confused human's, and he flashed her a smile. "I'll be back for you." he whispered, but Sasha was the only one who heard it.

Before the wolf could attack, Inuyasha was gone.

It was silent for a few moments, before Kagome's bed creaked as the girl rose; there was a fury to her aura that the other two sensed. Sango backed away, eyes wide, knowing this was going to be messy...while Sasha turned on them both and stared calmly at Kagome.

"You have no right-" Kagome started, but was cut off as Kikyo's voice entered the room.

"She has every right, Kaggy." Kikyo stepped into the room, wearing her priestess garb. "When the jewel fell to you, and she agreed to train you, she took your freedom." her voice was weary, and she watched as Kagome sunk to the bed again.

"I didn't ask her to train me!" Kagome shot back, and Kikyo smiled sadly.

"No, Kaggy, you didn't. But this is how it must be. In order to protect you, Sasha must keep everyone away from you. It's a lonely life, Kagome, but it's how it is. It's how it is supposed to be; the life of a miko doesn't allow such things as love and fun. Worse, you are also a princess...which doesn't allow much to begin with." another sad smile rose on Kikyo's face, and Kagome stood again, even more furious.

"I hate this jewel! I hate everything to do with a miko! I hate mom for doing this, for giving us this stupid power! I. Hate. It!" her voice faltered and she fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Sango watched quietly, before following a stoic Sasha out of the room, while the two hume sister's cried to each other.

"Is that why you became partial to Kagome, because she didn't have the burden of the jewel?" Sango asked, once they were seated in the adjoining room. Sasha stiffened, but nodded.

"I had to train Kikyo, even though I was the same age as her, and she reacted the same way. Part of being a Lithomian Wolf is protecting the Jewel Bearer, and when protecting you don't have time to become attatched. Instead, I fell in love with Kagome; she was innocent, and with Kikyo already holding the jewel I didn't think the burden would ever fall to Kagome. I didn't think I'd ever have to watch another girl go through what Kikyo and I had to go through." the wolf sighed, and Sango frowned.

"What Kikyo and _you_ had to go through?" Sango asked suspiciously, "How is it that you can use holy energy, you're a demon...demons can't use holy energy, it will kill them."

Sasha sighed, knowing this question was long overdue in it's coming. Kikyo had asked the same one, once. "Lithomian wolves are...unique." she licked her lips, but said nothing more. Sango was about to push for the wolf to keep talking when Sasha suddenly stood and left the room, muttering for Sango to keep watch tonight and that if Inuyasha even dared glance in the general direction of the westwing, that she was to inform Sasha immediately.

_It was going to be a long day tomorrow...  
_

* * *

You know the drill! Review! Love me! Yadda Yadda!

New chapter up by the end of the week, I have another three day weekend, so maybe two chapters like this time, eh!? Would you like that? Shippou in the coming chapters, too, so stay tuned!

And Review! I love reading them!


End file.
